ESTO NO ES UNA CRÓNICA
by Hannabi77
Summary: Una OVA de "Crónicas de la Arena" dividida en varios Oneshots, basados en la temática de la GaaraWeek2018 realizada en Tumblr. Perspectivas graciosas por parte de Ann, y el Kazekage, en su día a día. Aquí habrá de todo, menos shipping ¿O tal vez sí? Deberán leer para descubrirlo.
1. Día 1: Capricornio

ESTO NO ES UNA CRÓNICA.

Una OVA de "Crónicas de la Arena" dividida en varios Oneshots, basados en la temática de la GaaraWeek2018 realizada en Tumblr.

Perspectivas graciosas por parte de Ann, y el Kazekage, en su día a día.

Aquí habrá de todo, menos shipping ¿O tal vez sí? Deberán leer para descubrirlo.

DIA 1: CAPRICORNIO.

Otro día más había comenzado.

Como parte de su condena, Ann otra vez se encontraba realizando su trabajo comunitario obligatorio, a pleno sol.

― Es increíble que alguien como yo, con mi rango, tenga que estar haciendo este tipo de cosas ―masculló con ligera rabia, buscando algo con la mirada, mientras corría por las calles de arena, desiertas debido a que era medio día y el sol se encontraba casi en su máximo esplendor, obligando a los habitantes de Suna a refugiarse en sus hogares.

Pero... ¿Qué era lo que buscaba con tanta impaciencia?

Unos pastores provenientes del sur, del país del viento, habían llegado a la aldea, para comerciar con su rebaño de cabras. En lo que ella y unos genins de refuerzo controlaban que estos comerciantes no trajeran nada sospechoso entre sus pertenencias, uno de los subordinados cometió el error de soltar la soga que unía el rebaño, liberando a los caprinos, los cuales eran más de un centenar, en el interior de la villa.

Fue cuestión de minutos para volver a juntar a todos los rumiantes, pero apenas los contabilizaron, faltaba una de ellas, una cría.

Hubiese preferido mandar a los genins a su búsqueda, pero había decenas de otros visitantes y comerciantes con objetos inanimados, que exigían inspección para entrar a la aldea, así prefirió dejarlos a cargo e ir en busca del animal, sola, para luego entregárselo a sus dueños.

Ya había pasado más de media desde ese momento, y seguía sin encontrar al dichoso herbívoro.

Al tratarse de un animal pequeño y no un humano, no podía rastrearlo sensorialmente para encontrarlo.

Con las pocas personas que se topó, preguntó si habían logrado divisar una cría de cabra sola en su caminar.

Todos le negaban con la cabeza, para su mala suerte.

Hasta que se acercó a una anciana, que caminaba con la misma velocidad de un caracol.

― Disculpe anciana, pero ¿de casualidad no ha visto a una pequeña cabra cruzar libremente por acá? ―emitió un tanto fatigada la Taiyō.

La señora de edad avanzada, de estatura pequeña, quien tenía la mirada baja, se detuvo a verla con detenimiento, mientras entreabría sus ojos y esbozaba una arrugada pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

― Hola niñita ―le respondió con su voz cansada pero tierna―, lo siento, pero creo que no he visto a mascota…

― ¿Eh? No, no es mi mascota, es de… ―expresó Ann seria, pero se detuvo al sentir que no tenía caso seguir ahí parada y debía continuar su búsqueda―. Disculpe haberla molestado…

―Pero… ahora que lo mencionas… ―le interrumpió la yaya, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al mentón, a modo de recordar―. A unas cuadras de acá, vi a un niño que llevaba consigo una pequeña cabra y parecía que buscaba a su dueño…

― ¡¿En serio?! Por favor, puede que esa sea la cabra que busco, dígame en qué dirección debo ir ―fue esta vez la Taiyō quien la interrumpió, mientras alzaba a la anciana por los hombres, pero sin intención de ser ruda con ella y más para verla a los ojos.

―Pues, por allá ―le indicó la de cabellos cenizos, apuntando con una de sus manos.

Anngelius la asentó de nuevo en el suelo, para luego salir corriendo.

― Gracias abuela ―fue lo último que artículo, mientras se alejaba fugazmente.

La mencionada le asintió con la cabeza, para proseguir también su camino.

Fue cuestión de segundos para llegar al lugar especificado, pero no encontró al susodicho de la cabra.

Recorrió varias calles aledañas, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, y… por primera vez en ese horrible día, tuvo suerte.

Una persona cubierta de blanco, con turbante en la cabeza, caminaba de espaldas frente suyo, con algo blanco en los brazos.

― ¡Detente extraño! ―le exigió mientras lo alcanzaba y lo detenía, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de este―. Esa cabra que llevas ahí, es mía.

La persona de detuvo y alzo su mirada para verla directamente.

― ¿Anngelius-sama? ―emitió el aún desconocido, con su voz media grave que lo caracterizaba, revelando así su identidad.

― ¿¡Kazekage!? ―articuló entre asombrada e intrigada la rubia, borrando su rostro serio, cambiándolo por uno de pánico.

― Ah, sí, soy yo ―dijo el pelirrojo, con tono ingenuo, mientras se sacaba el turbante que cubría su cabeza, dejando libre su rojizo y alborotado cabello.

El cabrito, que se encontraba sostenido en los brazos de Gaara, soltó un dulce berrido.

Tendría solo un par de meses de vida, ni quiera se le notaban los cachos en su cabeza y era de un color blanco impecable, haciéndolo parecer un atractivo y tierno peluche.

La descripción del pastor, con lo que tenía frente, concordaban. Era sin duda, la cabra que buscaba.

" _Demonios, de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ―pensó la rubia, mientras su rostro se tornaba en una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad._

Su orgullo era inmenso, y lo que menos quería era verse incompetente e irresponsable, frente a los ojos de aquel pelirrojo que le producía rechazo, pero debía aceptar como su líder.

Pasó un minuto en silencio, por partes de ambos, que pareció una eternidad.

― Bueno, aquí tiene ―emitió el Kazekage, sin más, mientras le entregaba el pequeño rumiante en sus manos.

― Ah, supongo que debo darle las gracias ―dijo un tanto reacia la Taiyō, agarrando al cabrito. Aunque por dentro se sentía complacida de que no hiciese preguntas al respecto.

― Oh, al contrario, este animal estuvo siguiéndome un largo trecho, y me sentía angustiado de no poder dar con su dueño ―dijo de forma serena Gaara, para luego empezar a alejarse.

Pero la cabra se volvió inquieta. Empezó a contorsionarse en los brazos de la Taiyō, al grado de querer golpear a esta con su cabeza, para luego saltar e irse corriendo detrás del pelirrojo.

― Oí, cabra loca, no te dejaré escapar de nuevo ―gruñó la rubia, tratando de volver a agarrar al animal, pero este se resguardo detrás de Gaara, deteniéndolo.

Este lo levantó del suelo para intentar entregárselo de nuevo, pero el animal se volvía loco apenas lo acercaba a la Taiyō.

― Oh, creo que no quiere irse con usted ―musitó el pelirrojo, un tanto sorprendido por la situación.

― ¿En serio? Mira que, si no me lo decía, no me daba cuenta ―le respondió con sarcasmo Ann, mientras intentaba abrazar al animal para llevárselo, pero este volvía a zafarse de ella mientras gritaba de forma horrible, como si se tratase de bestia feroz que trataba de hacerle daño.

Gaara, por más que intentase calmar al pequeño rumiante para que se fuera con su "supuesta dueña", no lo lograba, y este saltaba a sus brazos, para que lo "protegiese".

Ann por su parte, no dejaba de mostrar una cara de enfado, al grado de tornar su rostro de un color rojo furia.

" _Con ese carácter, no es difícil adivinar porque esta pequeña cría no quiere estar con ella… aunque, lo más raro de esta situación es ¿Por qué está perdiendo su tiempo aquí? debería estar haciendo guardia y control en la entrada de la aldea. Seguro este animal significa mucho para ella" ―decía en su mente el pelirrojo, intentando encontrar una lógica a la escena que estaba viviendo._

Anngelius tomó un largo respiro, para luego calmarse y volver a su fría personalidad que la caracterizaba.

― Kazekage ¿Tienes usted mascotas? ―emitió con una escalofriante tranquilidad.

― ¿Eh? No, no tengo ―le respondió este, un tanto aturdido por la pregunta inesperada―. Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicar…

― Pues ahora ya tiene una, esa insoportable y fea cabra ―le interrumpió la rubia―. Adiós.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la Taiyō salió corriendo del lugar, de una manera muy cómica y culpable a la vez, dejando solos al cabrito y el Kazekage.

― Espere, yo no puedo quedarme con el… ―fue lo que apenas pudo articular este, al ver como se alejaba la rubia―. Y ahora ¿Qué haré contigo? ―murmuró mientras alzaba a la cría, para verla de frente.

El animalito solo soltó un "beep" mientras ladeaba su cabeza de forma tierna.

Pensó en buscar a Ann, para devolvérselo. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no sería una buena idea. Todo indicaba que podría tratarse de un regalo anticipado a su cumpleaños. Y rechazarle el regalo a un noble como lo era la rubia, no sería bueno para su reputación. Apenas el Clan Kazekage y el Taiyō se estaban consolidando, luego de generaciones de grescas. No podía arriesgarse a eso.

Se encaminó a su casa, el cuartel de la aldea, aprovechando que aún tenía un par de horas libres antes de volver a su oficina.

Pensó que sus hermanos le ayudarían a encontrarle un buen lugar donde tenerlo. Pero solo obtuvo sugerencias de comerlo.

― La sopa de cabra es exquisita, más si el animal es tan tierno como esta cría ―sugirió el marionetista.

―Sí, pero yo lo prefiero asado o frito, sabe mucho mejor ―agregó su hermana la rubia―. Si quieres, dámelo ahora, le cortaré la cabeza para que vaya desangrándose y lo preparé para la cena. Aprovecharé que es mi día libre y que estamos los tres en la aldea…

Gaara miró al cabrito que aún mantenía en sus brazos, no habían estado más de dos horas juntos, pero ya se había encariñado lo suficiente con ella para no quererla servida en su cena.

Además, era la primera mascota que tenía.

 _¿Tienes mascotas?_

 _No…_

 _Pues ahora ya tienes una, esa insoportable y fea cabra…_

Así era, esa cabra era un regalo, y sin importar quién se lo había dado, se volvió preciada para él.

―No, no quiero comer a mi mascota ―expresó con cierta aflicción a sus hermanos, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y abrazaba más, al pequeño rumiante―. Sé que no puedo cuidarla y mantenerla en nuestra casa, así que le buscaré un nuevo hogar…

Terminó retirándose del lugar, con su mascota.

Sus hermanos se quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta de su menor. Gaara no era nada sentimental y expresivo, pero, en esta ocasión, sí que se había comportado de manera extraña a sus ojos.

― Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, esa cría es una monada ―señaló el castaño, con cierta pena, tal vez aceptando que su sugerencia fue mala.

― Momentos atrás, estabas sugiriendo convertirla en sopa ―dijo desconfiada Temari, entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿Con qué derecho me juzgas? Te recuerdo que tú eres más insensible, te ofreciste a degollarla ¿Qué clase de ser frio y despiadado puede matar a una tierna y esponjoso bebe cabra? ― le reprochó Kankuro, totalmente indignado.

― Soy humana Kankuro ―le respondió la rubia con tranquilidad―. Somos carnívoros por naturaleza…

Se encontraba totalmente afligido.

Tenía poco tiempo.

Si no le encontraba un nuevo hogar a su cabra, esta podría terminar en una cacerola, terminando cocinada por sus hermanos.

Estaba cerca de salir a afueras del cuartel, cuando su salvación llegó del cielo.

Por no decir del sol…

Draco, el actual líder de los Taiyō, estaba buscándolo. Se encontraba acompañado por un sequito de sirvientes y guardias.

Si bien este se había convertido en un personaje serio, responsable, demandante y diligente, en el fondo seguía siendo solo un niño.

Un niño que quedó cautivado al ver a la pequeña cabra con forma de peluche.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos color turquesa del Kazekage.

― Es un animal muy bonito ¿verdad?

― Ah, si lo es, me dan ganas de abrazarlo y tener uno como mascota ―expresó con sinceridad el pequeño.

― ¿En serio? Justo le estoy buscando hogar a este pequeño ¿quieres quedártelo?

― ¡Si! Digo ¿está seguro? ―dijo un tanto titubeante el pequeño líder, quien ya le había arrebatado al pequeño herbívoro y lo abrazaba con fuerza―. ¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de tan tierno ser?

― Siendo sincero, me gustaría quedarme con él, pero lo descuidaría, debido al trabajo con el que cargo ―le explicó el pelirrojo, mientras caminaban con rumbo a su despacho, para tener una reunión más segura―. Pero estoy seguro que será más feliz, teniendo un dueño como usted, Draco-sama.

― Oh, comprendo el punto ―manifestó el niño rubio con cierta tristeza―. No se preocupe, Gaara-niisama cuidaré de él, con mucho aprecio, cuando guste, puede venir a nuestro clan a visitarlo y jugar con él.

― Hum, no tengo dudas en que serás un buen amo. Y trataré de visitarlos cuando tenga tiempo disponible, lo prometo.

― ¡Genial! ―agregó sonriente el líder Taiyō―. Pero, por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama? ―dijo con curiosidad.

― No comprendo… ¿llamarse quién? ―le respondió el pelirrojo un tanto confuso.

― ¿Cómo que quien? La cabra, por supuesto… ―sonrió con gracia Draco―. Preferiría que usted le pusiese nombre…

― Ah… no lo sé, no pensé en darle un nombre, no soy bueno bautizando las cosas ― soltó el pelirrojo.

Y eso era cierto. Incluso aplicable en el modo en el que organizaba las misiones. Sus antecesores le ponían nombre a la mayoría, pero él se sentí más cómodo asignándoles un número.

Pero, eso no podía aplicárselo al nombre de una mascota. "Cabra 1" sin duda sonaba terrible, no era necesario ser alguien de buen gusto para saberlo.

― Mmm… entonces yo le pondré un nombre ―Sugirió el niño rubio―. Gaara-nissama usted es nacido en enero 19, según el calendario gregoriano que usan los mortales normales ¿no?

― Si, así es ―le confirmo este―. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

― Como predecesor de mi clan y casta noble, la astronomía es una de las ciencias en la cual estudio con ahínco, más por diversión que por otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, la estrella más imponente que tiene nuestro planeta, el sol, es nuestra insignia, nuestro clan y nuestro Dios, al que apodamos "Ra" con cariño… disculpe…. Me estoy desviando del tema ―emitió con pena el mini rubio―. En la astrología común, doce estrellas se reúnen, en su caso, usted está en la casa de capricornio.

― ¿Capricornio? Esa palabra me recuerda a las cabras…

― Justamente, su símbolo es una cabra ―siguió explicando Draco― En la mitología, Capricornio es asociado a menudo con la figura mitológica de la cabra Amaltea, que crió a Zeus en la isla de Creta para esconderlo de Cronos, su padre, quien devoraba a sus hijos. Cuando Zeus, ya adulto, luchó contra los Titanes, se fabricó una armadura con la piel de esta cabra mítica, que se convertiría en la Égida, el escudo de Zeus forjado por Hefesto, dios del fuego. Primero Zeus donó este escudo a Apolo, y luego a su hija Atenea, diosa de la guerra. Al igual se dice que el capricornio se creó a partir de la guerra de los dioses, cuando Pan escapó al río Nilo, y la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido se volvió el de un pez; al terminar la guerra, Zeus lo regresó a su forma normal y dejó en las estrellas un recuerdo de esa criatura…

Gaara, pudo comprender toda la información que el Taiyō le soltaba, mas no lograba conectarlo con el…

― Usted me recuerda a la cabra de esa mitología ―dijo de forma directa el niño―. Al igual que mi hermana me recuerda al bravo carnero que representa a Aries ―expulsó con gracia, para luego soltar un par de risas―. En resumen, nombraré a esta tierna cabra, "Capricornio", en honor a usted, Gaara-niisama.

El pelirrojo, al escuchar eso último, no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido.

¿Había entendido mal al sentirse comparado con una cabra?

Su mente inevitablemente le recreo una imagen donde unos grandes y torcidos cuernos salían de su frente, para alinearse hacia atrás. Con pezuñas en vez de manos y pies…

" _Eso sería favorable en mis pies, pero no podría usar varias técnicas, si no tengo dedos" pensó un tanto exaltado con solo imaginarlo._

Se limitó a agradecer el gesto de tomarlo en cuenta, para la elección del nombre del caprino.

Llegaron a su despacho, donde centraron su interés, en temas de estado y políticos. Si bien, los clanes poseían una gran libertad, para comerciar con otras aldeas, algunos casos, como este, debían ser primero debatidos con el Kazekage.

La reunión acabó, y con ello, el pequeño Taiyō siguió lanzándole curiosidades sobre la nueva mascota que tenía. Fue así que se enteró, que la cría de cabra tenia cierto apego a él, no por simpatía, sino porque sus manos olían a cactus, el bocadillo favorito de estos rumiantes.

Se acercó al pastor, primero por disculparse al no volver con su cabra.

― Oh, comprendo, ese pequeño cabrito era bastante inquieto, no me asombra que no haya podido localizarlo ―dijo comprensivo el pastor.

― No, si pude hallarlo, pero… ―recordó con frustración, como el animal la había rechazado, para irse con el Kazekage―, parece que este se encariño con la persona que lo encontró y no pude separarlos; así que he venido a pagarle por el animal, por favor, dígame cuanto le debo ―terminó diciendo la Taiyō, mientras sacaba su monedero con forma de cabeza de gato.

Toda la tarde fue agotadora.

Llegó a la mansión de su clan, solo para saludar a su hermano menor, ya que dormía a afueras del dominio de su clan.

Fue entonces, que descubrió con horror, que el pequeño caprino se había convertido en la nueva mascota de Draco, siendo un "regalo" del Kazekage.

― Por cierto, se llama "Capricornio", se lo puse en honor a Gaara-niisama ―agregó el rubio con alegría, mientras acaricia a la bebé cabra, que, por cierto, era macho.

― Ya veo… ―emitió a secas Ann, para a los minutos salir de ahí, con una rabia contenida.

" _No solo se parecen en la similitud astrológica, sino que tanto esa cabra, como el Kazekage, son igual de insoportables y difíciles de alejar de tu vida"_ masculló entre dientes, para luego desaparecer del lugar, ya que no tardarían en llegar sus "segundos esposos", que se le había asignado a ella, según las costumbres que dictaban y regían en la familia principal del clan.

El pelirrojo cenaba en silencio, acompañado de sus hermanos.

Luego de la charla con el líder de los Taiyō, una duda, bastante boba, se había quedado en su cabeza.

― Temari, Kankuro ¿En verdad me parezco a una cabra?

Ambos hermanos mayores lo miraron perplejos ante su pregunta, para luego reír con gracia.

― ¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión, Gaara? ―emitió Temari, aguantándose la risa.

El menor sin duda, se mostró molesto, ante la reacción de sus mayores.

― Cuidado, no molestes a la cabra, tienen fama de patear y dar cabezazos cuando están molestos ―agregó Kankuro a modo de burla.

Las risas de sus mayores siguieron, hasta que la habitación se llenó de arena, la cual los adentró en un pequeño remolino, dejándolos mareados y semi enterrados al suelo, acallándolos por completo.

―Fue una pérdida de tiempo, preguntar ―remató el Kazekage, mientras salía del lugar, con rumbo a su habitación―. Y no soy una cabra, puedo hacer muchas cosas más que solo patear…

FIN.


	2. Día 2: Hermano menor

DIA 2:

HERMANO MENOR.

El invierno en el desierto no distaba mucho de su abrazador verano.

La única diferencia, era que el calor del sol duraba menos al día, y el viento se volvía más hostil de lo que ya estaban acostumbrados sus habitantes.

Pero, dentro de Sunagakure, al estar protegida dentro de un colosal cráter de arena petrificada al grado de ser más dura que la mayoría de las rocas, el ambiente era un poco más acogedor.

Temari, la hermana mayor de los tres hermanos, hijos del 4to Kazekage y actual princesa de su minúsculo clan, que por sucesión sanguínea habían liderados esas tierras por generaciones, se encontraba recorriendo la sección de dulces, de un pequeño comercio, de forma relajada, como si fuese otra simple aldeana más.

El hacer alardes de su linaje, y creerse una noble, no era propia de ella, no, de hecho, no era propio de toda su familia. Ya que vestían y vivían de lo más formal.

Aprovechaba su día libre para abastecerse de los dulces que tanto le gustaban. Y para regalar un par de ellos a sus menores.

― Perfecto, hoy si pude encontrarlos ―murmuró para sí, mientras agarraba unas dos cajas completas de caramelos, mezcla de turrón, castañas y maní, envueltos en almíbar extra dulce―. Con esto tendré hasta la próxima vez…

Con su canasto de compras acomodado en un brazo, se dirigió a la fila, para pagar en la caja registradora.

Para desfortuna suya, se topó con una persona que le desagradaba en demasía, y como si no fuese peor, esta se encontraba un puesto delante.

Se le cruzó la idea de cambiar de fila, pero eso sería reconocer que todo esto la superaba y ya había muchas personas detrás de ella.

― Vaya, por poco pensé que me esquivarías, rubia salvaje ―emitió el personaje que se encontraba delante suyo, quien se encontraba acompañada―. ¿Hoy haces de la chica de los mandados? ―remató diciendo a modo de provocación.

― No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida, parca blanca, deja de mirarme ―le respondió esta, controlando las imperiosas ganas que tenia de brincar sobre esta, para propinarle una golpiza.

Pero no lo haría, le había prometido a Gaara, en un pasado no muy lejano, que evitaría las grescas con tal personaje, por el bien de ambos clanes.

Y cumpliría con su palabra, aunque esto la carcomiese por dentro. En fin, algún día se desquitaría todo el rencor con esta, de algún modo, en el que su promesa no se viese afectada.

Pero eso no sería hoy, sin duda.

― ¿Eh? ¿Temari-san? Que grato volver a verla, ha pasado tiempo ― emitió el tercer personaje en escena, el acompañante de la Jefa médico. Con una alegría sincera en su rostro y con un tono de respeto.

― Ah, lo mismo digo Draco… sama ―emitió Temari con ligero repelo en su voz.

Draco era el hermano menor de su mayor enemiga, y el actual líder del clan Taiyō. Si bien era solo un niño que rondaba los trece años y lo conoció siendo un mimado, ahora se veía mucho más educado e incluso maduro. Aun así, ese infante no era santo de su devoción y aunque no tenía motivo para odiarlo, le caía ligeramente mal.

Pudo escuchar los murmullos de los aldeanos de su alrededor, sorprendidos a que tan destacados nobles se encontrasen entre ellos.

― Oh, no sabía que usted también tenía apego a los dulces ―prosiguió hablando de forma gentil Draco, mientras sin vergüenza husmeaba el contenido de su canasta y metía mano, para sacar una caja de los dulces con castaña y maní―. Onee-chan ¿Por qué tu nunca me has comprado de estos dulces?

― ¡Oye saca tus manos de ahí! ¿Quién te dio permiso de fisgonear en mi cesta? ―gruñó una molesta Temari.

Pero el niño no le prestó la menor atención y seguía agitando la caja en el aire, para mostrársela a Anngelius, quien la miró de reojo.

― Esos dulces son muy empalagosos, y hasta incomibles si es que te desagrada el azúcar en exceso, las semillas y cereales mezclados ―dictaminó la Taiyō, para luego detener a su hermano e indicarle que devuelva lo que tomó a su lugar, para luego disculparse.

― Oh ya veo, me alegra que sepas mis gustos hermana, probarlos hubiera sido un suplicio ―emitió el mini rubio, quien, obedeciendo, devolvía el objeto a su dueña―. Siento el ímpetu Temari-san, a veces mi curiosidad me rebasa y me comporto de forma no grata…

― Ah, está bien… ―aceptó con resignación la rubia de coletas, para luego poner la caja en su canasta y custodiarla, con más recelo que antes.

La fila avanzaba a buen ritmo, solo faltaba un par de personas para que llegasen sus turnos.

― Y, dígame Temari-san ¿algunos de esos dulces son para Gaara-niisama? ―articuló curioso Draco, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían de espera, para no aburrirse.

―Sí, puede ser ―le respondió, a secas.

― Oh, me alegra saber que compartimos la costumbre de comer dulces en familia ―expresó todo vivaracho el niño, sin notar que su receptora no tenía ganas de entablar charla con él.

Anngelius volvió a mirar de reojo hacia Temari, se había limitado a dejar que solo su menor hablase, pero no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de discrepancia ante la comparación.

― Humpf, no es igual ― rectificó con seguridad―. Yo te regalo dulces, pensando en ti. No te doy las sobras de lo que compró para mí, para no verme como una hermana egoísta.

― ¿Acaso estas insinuando algo con eso? Parca blanca ―escupió de frente Temari, totalmente tocada por sus palabras―. Si tienes algo que decir ¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara? ―la retó.

La Taiyō no dudo en hacerlo, se giró completamente, con la intensión de ser menos sutil con sus palabras.

― No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy aclarando, para que notéis la diferencia ―dijo seria Ann, mientras la observaba con mirada alzada―. No soy una experta en el tema, pero, ¿no se supone que los regalos deben ser efectuados o comprados basándose en el gusto de quien los va a recibir? De lo contrario, sería un mal regalo ¿verdad?

― No sé de qué hablas, mis hermanos adoran estos dulces ―aclaró Temari con seguridad.

― ¿En serio? Entonces, mis ojos me han debido de fallar con lo que vi antes―su tono de sarcasmo se elevó―. En la festividad que mi clan realizó cuando Draco ascendió al trono. Ninguno de tus hermanos probó los dulces que ofrecían como aperitivos después del banquete, que eran similar a esos que llevas… pero si probaron los postres dulces contrarios a estos…

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Posiblemente esos primeros dulces se veían malos ―señaló Temari, con pulla.

― O posiblemente no quieres reconocer que no conoces también a tus hermanos, pasando por alto sus gustos e imponiendo el tuyo como tirana ―sentenció la rubia Taiyō―. Pero, supongo que no se puede esperar muchos detalles de una rubia salvaje…

― Onee-chan por favor, no intentes provocar una pelea ―la interrumpió preocupado su menor, al notar que las dos rubias se dedicaban miradas asesinas y emanaban una especie de aura infernal.

Ambas reaccionaron, más que todo porque estaban en un lugar público, siendo el foco de muchas miradas disimuladas.

Faltaba una sola persona, para que luego llegase el turno de los Taiyō.

― Por cierto, los hombres prefieren los dulces cítricos, frutales-herbales, con poco azúcar y de preferencia sin cereales ―dijo en voz alta, a propósito, para que Temari lograse oírle―. Muy al contrario de las mujeres, que mientras más dulces y complejos sean, mejor… aunque claro hay un pequeño porcentaje que exceptúan esa regla.

Los estantes de dulces sueltos, se encontraban a lado de ellos.

Ann tomó varios, y se los dio a su pequeño hermano.

― Pero mis favoritos son los mashmellows (malvaviscos), vinimos aquí por ellos ¿no? ―objetó este un tanto confundido.

― Lo sé, pero salir de la rutina no te vendrá mal, dales una oportunidad ―le animó su mayor.

El cajero se liberó, los dulces sueltos pasaron primero, luego de un montón de cajas de chocolate amargo.

Pagaron.

Draco se llevó un par de caramelos a la boca, con cierta desconfianza y desaliento, al ver que se iban sin el dulce cotidiano que comía.

Pero apenas saboreó, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

― Hey, no saben nada mal, siento que mis papilas gustativas están teniendo un espontaneo festival.

― Sabia que te gustaría.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron, con rumbo a la salida.

Draco se giró por un momento, para despedirse de la mayor de los de ala Arena, agitando de forma discreta su mano.

Ann también giró a verla, pero solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

El cajero ya había pasado todos los productos que llevaba la rubia en su canasta.

― Temari-sama ¿llevará algo mas o cierro la cuenta?

La nombrada se quedó dudando por una centésima de segundo.

¿Y si esa parca odiosa tenía razón?

No, de ninguna manera, nadie podía conocer a sus hermanos mejor que ella.

―No, es todo ―dijo a secas.

En lo que se movía para volver a guardar sus cosas en su bolso de tela que llevaba consigo, un recuerdo espontaneó se cruzó por su mente.

Cada que ella les daba los dulces a sus hermanos, Kankuro se lo comía en frente de ella, pero Gaara… el… lo sujetaba en sus manos por varios segundos, agradecía el gesto, para luego guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos o en el cajón de su escritorio… Eso y Kankuro siempre se quejaba de que traía siempre el mismo sabor de dulces.

" _No puede ser, a ellos de verdad no les gustan mis dulces"_

Se volvió al mostrador y escogió los mismos dulces que la Taiyō había llevado.

― Disculpe, agrégueme estos caramelos más, por favor.

El pelirrojo se encontraba concentrado en su papeleo.

Un ruidoso castaño entró a escena.

― Oh, pensé que encontraría a Temari aquí, de seguro esta en casa ―expresó el marionetista mientras se sentaba de forma relajada en el sofá que había a un lado del despacho de su hermano.

― Ah, seguro ―fue lo único que respondió este, aun centrado en sus papeles.

Un silencio tranquilo inundó el lugar.

Pero fue quebrantado a los minutos, por la llegada de la mayor de los tres.

― Quiero que cierren los ojos y abran la boca ―ordenó esta con cierta molestia en su voz.

Ambos hermanos la miraron un tanto confusos, en especial Kankuro.

― Temari… Pero ¿qué dices? No me digas que de nuevo has vuelto a hornear galletas, sabes que la cocina no es tu fuerte…

― ¡Cállate y obedece! ―le gritó esta, mientras le sunchaba los ojos con dos dedos, y con la otra mano aprovechaba para meterle unos dulces en su boca, la cual había abierto por el dolor.

― ¡Eshthas lhoca! ―terminó vociferando este, masticando los sólidos dulces que tenía en esta.

Temari corrió de forma graciosa, ahora hacia el menor de los tres, con la misma intensión.

― Gaara, tú también ―demandó con determinación la rubia.

― Etto… no es necesario que uses ese método conmigo ¿no? ―emitió un tanto agobiado el pelirrojo, mientras soltaba sus papeles y observaba a su hermana y sus raras intensiones con cierto miedo.

Pero los ojos de esta se veían muy decididos, y seguros de no recibir un "no" como respuesta.

Así que bajó sus oscuros parpados.

Una leve gota de sudor empezó a recorrer un lado de su frente, al mismo tiempo que abría ligeramente su boca, la cual fue rellenada por una cantidad exagerada de pastillas dulces.

Pudo sentir un agradable sabor a los segundos.

Sabia a limón y otros a naranja.

No era fan de los dulces, pero su paladar se sentía complacido en ese momento.

― Y bien ¿Qué tal saben? ―preguntó la rubia, esta vez a ambos.

Kankuro, aun masticando en abundancia, fue el primero en expresarse, con los ojos brillosos de tanto sabor que sentía.

― Shaben exquishitos… la meshcla de la mhenta con el chocolate bajo en azhucar, hace que sienta que eshtoy en el chielo…

Temari asintió, y luego giró para ver el veredicto de Gaara, quien se tapaba la boca con sutileza, para no verse como Kankuro, quien dejaba salir pequeñas partículas cada vez que masticaba.

― Saben… muy bien… aunque hubiese preferido… recibir una porción… menor…

Logró articular a penas este, con esfuerzo para ser entendible.

Temari volvía a encontrarse sola.

Esta vez sentada en una de las sillas de la cafetería del hospital general.

Estaba esperando la llegada de Shira y Yome, para visitar a Sen, quien se encontraba internada, debido a una herida grave que se hizo en su última misión.

En la espera, no puedo evitar pensar en su encuentro con la parca blanca y la razón que tenía esta, al tildarla de ser una egoísta y poco detallista hermana.

Al final, sus menores dieron por bienvenida el cambio de dulces. Sin ni siquiera mencionar que extrañaban los caramelos de maní y castañas.

Suspiro con pesar.

― ¿Ese desaliento es por tu amiga internada o porque tuve la razón? ―se escuchó una voz sarcástica a su espalda.

Giró, y para desfortuna suya, de nuevo, se trataba de la jefa médico.

― Humpf, acertaste, pero por pura coincidencia ―Temari la miró de reojo―. Ni creas que eso te hace una mejor hermana mayor que yo.

Anngelius se encontraba sentada en una mesa posterior, tomando un café solo.

― Ciertamente, no lo dudo ―respondió de manera sorpresiva la Taiyō, mientras sorbía su café―. Yo no pude defender a mi hermano menor, todos estos años. Tuve que necesitar la ayuda de un pelirrojo entrometido y su pandilla de hermanos ―añadió más con gracia que con sarcasmo―. Tuvo que ser todo un reto tener que estar pendiente de esos dos idiotas, el castaño meloso y el sin cejas, ex asesino serial…

Temari la miró un anonadada.

¿Acaso la Taiyō la estaba elogiando para que no se sintiese mal por no notar el detalle de los dulces?

― Si vuelves a referirte a mis hermanos de esa manera te golpearé, sobre lo otro… ―tragó un poco de saliva y se relajó―. Tienes razón. Mis queridos hermanos menores son un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero, me las arreglo para sobrellevarlo…

― Vaya, cuanta "modestia" ―la Taiyō tomó un último sorbo de su taza, para luego levantarse―. Aunque… deberías dedicarte más a ellos, ahora, porque en un futuro cercana puede que se alejen, es algo inevitable ¿no crees?

Esto último lo dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz, para luego desaparecer lentamente en el camino a la salida del lugar.

― ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ―murmuró algo confusa la rubia de coletas.

Iba a seguirla para hablar de ello, pero Shira y Yome, que estaban comprometidos, llegaron a su encuentro.

Acabaron de cenar.

Ella y Kankuro se sentaron en el sofá de su sala, mientras miraban lo que daba en el televisor, con casi nada de interés.

Fue entonces que la rubia decidió asegurarse de algo.

― Kankuro ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

― Ah, sí, supongo…

― Gaara y tu ¿en verdad detestaban los dulces de cereal que les traía en un principio?

El castaño entreabrió sus ojos, ante la inesperada pregunta.

― Bueno, no puedo hablar por Gaara ―dijo un tanto titubeante este―, pero a mi si me gustaban, soy todo un gourmet, aunque no te mentiré diciendo que ya estaba un tanto harto de comer el mismo dulce siempre, me gusta que hallas decidido variar los sabores.

Temari al principio se sintió tranquila ante la respuesta, pero luego su mirada se tornó sombría al recordar que la idea de los dulces no fue de ella.

― Aunque… si tengo que hablar por Gaara ― agregó sorpresivamente el castaño―. A él le desagrada el maní y las cosas muy dulces…

 _No hay duda… Gaara nunca comía los dulces que le daba… de seguro, los debe amontonar en alguna caja de su oficina o botar al tacho de basura, cuando nadie lo ve… ―pensó Temari, mientras se entristecía más._

― Pero, antes de cerrar su despacho, Gaara siempre se come uno de los dulces que le das, a pesar de que termine arrugando su rostro ―Kankuro se llevó una mano al mentón, como analizando la situación―. Una vez le dije que, si no le gustaban, no tenía por qué comerlos y podía dármelos a mí, pero se negó diciendo que jamás rechazaría un presente tuyo, por ser, simplemente tu…

Temari terminó con el rostro alegre al escuchar eso último.

Se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación del pelirrojo.

La abrió de un portazo, y sin pedir permiso para entrar, se abalanzó hacia Gaara, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su aposento, leyendo un pergamino.

― Gaara, nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres mi querido hermano menor ―soltó la rubia, para luego abrazarlo por la cabeza.

El de los ojos turquesa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el actuar inesperado de su hermana mayor.

―Temari… ¿Qué estas hacien…

― Oi, como que ¿mi querido hermano menor? Te recuerdo que yo también soy tu menor, desgraciada, y Gaara también es mi menor ―expresó rabioso el castaño, interrumpiéndolos―. ¡Yo también quiero abrazo!

Se abalanzó hacia estos dos primeros, pero solo logró abrazar al pelirrojo de costado.

― ¡Temari, Kankuro! ¿A qué viene todo esto? Se están comportando de una manera vergonzosa ―objetó el pelirrojo apenado, con la vista hacia un lado, mientras intentaba separar al castaño, posando su mano en el rostro de este.

Pero se mantuvieron en ese estado por varios minutos. No comprendía el por qué sus hermanos mayores se encontraban tan "afectuosos", pero mentiría si dijera que no disfruto el momento.

FIN.

Créditos del hermoso fanart a てろろ

Link de su perfil: https: member_illust. php?mode=medium&i llust_id=20943584


	3. Día 3: Nieve

DIA 3: NIEVE.

La reunión de los altos mandos había acabado.

Gaara acababa de informar sobre la última reunión que había tenido con los kages de la alianza shinobi, donde hablaron del avance de la post guerra y temas relacionados a Kaguya.

Una reunión que se había efectuado en el País del Hierro.

Todos los ancianos se habían retirado y solo quedaron los hermanos de la arena, recogiendo los papeles que habían usado en la misma.

Bueno, estaban ellos y una persona inesperada, que parecía que se había quedado a propósito.

― Oh, Ann-san, aun esta acá ¿Será que me estas esperando? ―emitió un tanto ilusionado Kankuro, con un leve colorete en su rostro sin maquillaje―. Dame unos minutos, y estaré contigo…

― No estoy esperando por ti, castaño baboso ―le cortó la rubia con seriedad―. Estoy esperándolo a él ―señaló a Gaara con su mano―. Hay algo que quiero hablar con él en privado.

―Ah, debí suponerlo… ―dijo desanimado el marionetista, mientras con el dedo índice de una de sus manos, tocaba la superficie de la mesa de reuniones, a manera de hacer pequeños círculos a modo de pena.

Temari, indiferente a la situación, agarró un pilar de papeles y se marchó de escena.

El Kazekage se quedó unos segundos pensando en que era aquello de lo que quería hablar la Taiyō.

"Parece ser algo de suma importancia, si no su rostro no se vería tan fatigado" ―pensó este, mientras la miraba con cierta expectativa.

― Esta bien, tengo mucho que hacer, pero sacaré unos minutos para discutir lo que me quiera decir ―dijo de manera razonable―, pero… ¿sería tan amable de ayudarnos a llevar el pilar de documentos restantes?

― ¿Ah? ¿Crees que alguien de mi status hará como asistente? Conoce tu lugar Kazekage, que mala broma ―emitió indignada esta, ya que, como líder del cuerpo médico, jamás había llevado papeles a cuestas. Eso era trabajo de los asistentes y genins.

― Como prefiera, solo aclaro que, si todos estos papeles no se encuentran juntos en mi despacho, no estaré disponible para atender consultas de cualquier tipo, y tendrá que esperar ―explicó con sutileza el pelirrojo, para luego salir del lugar, con papeles en mano, secundado por un tanto perplejo Kankuro.

― ¡¿Acaso me está chantajeando Kazekage?! ―articuló la rubia molesta, ante sus palabras.

― Por supuesto que no, solo es una sugerencia ―le respondió a lo lejos el pelirrojo, de manera apenas audible.

Anngelius apretó los puños con rabia. Era molesto y rozaba su orgullo, pero si no lo hacía, tardaría más tiempo en llegar a su objetivo.

Soltó un bufido de indignación, para luego tomar la pila de documentos que restaba y salir detrás del odioso pelirrojo y su pandilla.

Kankuro casi soltó sus papeles, de la sorpresa de que la Taiyō los siguiese.

Se acercó a Gaara de manera escurridiza, mientras seguían caminando.

― Tienes un don para persuadir a las personas, tiene que enseñarme a cómo hacerlo, uno de estos días ―le susurró este con cierta gracia―. Así me sería más fácil cortejar a Ann-sama…

Gaara lo miró de reojo un tanto abobado y confuso por lo que le decía.

― Kankuro, entiendo que ella te agrade, pero creo que actualmente le desagradas al igual que yo ―le respondió este con sinceridad―. Y yo solo soy sincero, no hay ningún truco o don detrás de ello…

― El cabeza de tomate tiene razón ―sentenció Ann, dando a entender que los escuchaba perfectamente―. Date por vencido, castaño insípido…

Kankuro se ensombreció al escucharla, para luego andar como alma en pena con papeles flotando.

El resto del trayecto, hasta llegar al despacho fue silencioso.

Temari se retiró de escena, objetando que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer.

― Y bien ¿Qué es eso de lo que quería hablar conmigo? ―objetó el pelirrojo, ya acomodado en su asiento, detrás de su escritorio.

― Bueno, la razón es… ―se detuvo al ver que Kankuro la escuchaba igual con atención―. ¿Qué hace el aquí? ―protestó mientras lo señalaba con uno de sus dedos―. Ordena que se vaya, Kazekage.

El mencionado se congeló ante la situación. Estaba más que claro que no quería irse.

― Kankuro es prácticamente mi mano derecha, junto con Temari ―explicó el pelirrojo, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba―. No nos guardamos o ocultamos nada entre nosotros. Si sacó a Kankuro ahora, de todas formas, se enterará más tarde, porque es más seguro que me lo preguntará.

Ann miró al marionetista que se encontraba sentado en el sofá del lugar, con una sonrisa penosa en su rostro, por la situación.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

― Bien, como sea ―emitió, aceptando la premisa, mientras sus ojos volvían a mirar de forma concisa al Kazekage ―. Como usted ya ha debido comprobar en su último viaje al País del Hierro, es temporada de nevada por esos lares.

― Efectivamente ¿eso tiene que ver con su petición? ¿Cuál es el punto? ―preguntó de forma directa Gaara, con un ligero presentimiento de que esto sería algún tipo de pedido raro.

― Si, el punto tiene conexión ―afirmo la Taiyō―. Quería solicitar que se me levantase la prisión en la aldea. Ya que, este es el primer invierno, en el que se puede decir de cierta manera que soy "libre para decidir", y deseo fervientemente conocer el País del Hierro, y poder sentir y ver con mis propios ojos, aquella maravilla de la naturaleza de la que tanto hablan los turistas y comerciantes viajeros, aquello a lo que llaman "nieve" ―emitió con su tono de voz lo más sincera posible―. No pido muchos días, con uno o dos me bastan, pueden ponerme las condiciones que quieran, guardias, esposas, sellos, hasta un collar explosivo en mi cuello si es necesario, para que tengan la certeza de que no intentaré escapar. Incluso si debo pagar a mis escoltas, como si fuera una misión de rango S, aceptaré. Es un deseo que he querido realizar desde que era una infanta. En verdad, pero en verdad deseo que me concedan esta petición, por favor… ―parecía que se mordía la lengua, al tener que pronunciar esas últimas palabras. Se podía notar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para tragarse su orgullo―. Por favor, ayúdeme a conseguir el salvoconducto por parte de los concejeros involucrados en mi sentencia.

Kankuro terminó con la boca entreabierta. Como buen hombre sensible que era, sintió que sus ojos se aguaban, y se mordió el labio inferior, para evitar un lloriquear espontaneo.

Gaara, al contrario de él, seguía manteniendo su postura seria y serena. No es que fuese alguien insensible, muy al contrario. Se sentía afectado por la reciente declaración de la Taiyō, sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, ya que era diestro reconociendo la verdad de la mentira. Pero, no le gustaba crear ilusiones en otros y era bastante metódico.

Y en ese caso, no era algo que pudiese decidir por sí solo. El caso de Anngelius y su fallido escape, era de conocimiento de todos los altos mandos, por no decir público. Y aún era muy temprano para pedir reducción en la condena, apenas había pasado medio año.

La probabilidad de obtener un salvoconducto por parte de estos, era muy baja, por no decir nula. Tal vez, solo obtuviese el apoyo del Señor Feudal y el de él, pero sería eso contra un 90% de negativos.

Frunció su ceño, con cierta resignación.

― Seré directo con usted ―su voz seria se tomó un segundo, para buscar las palabras indicadas―. Puedo meter la petición en la reunión con el concejo, que será en unos días, para que evalúen el caso, pero…

― La posibilidad de que acepten es casi nula ¿no? ―le interrumpió la rubia, para completar la oración―. Tal vez fui demasiado impaciente al pedirlo, pero, no perdía nada intentándolo…

No hubo reacción notoria en su rostro, no se podía decir si estaba normal, molesta o… triste.

― Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, pero te recomendaría no ilusionarte ―añadió el pelirrojo.

Una mueca irónica se dibujó en los labios de la Taiyō.

― ¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia? ―protestó con una muy leve molestia, Gaara, al notar su reacción.

― Es que, me cuesta creer en la alta empatía que llegan a tener algunos humanos, tomándose problemas ajenos como si fueran suyos ―se mordió los labios, para evitar soltar una risotada―. Tal vez usted no lo nota, pero sus ojos de repente se tornaron de pena. Muchas más de la que normalmente oculta…

El pelirrojo carraspeo de forma ligera.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenía esa kunoichi para que sintiera respeto, empatía y enojo al mismo tiempo por ella.

Los días pasaron y con ello el resultado de la petición.

El 85% del concejo desaprobó el pedido.

Ann volvía con desgano a los territorios de su clan.

Ya era de noche, y el cansancio empezaba a invadirle, luego de trabajar 14 horas al día.

Solo pasaba por ahí, unos minutos, para saludar a su hermano menor y luego retirarse a su propio hogar, ya que se había instalado en una zona residencial casi a las orillas de la aldea.

Más que todo para evitar al harem de nobles que la acosaban y de la cual no podía prescindir, debido a las costumbres de su pueblo, hacia la familia principal.

― Bienvenida a casa, Oneechan ―la recibió su hermano, con la típica ternura que lo caracterizaba―. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Ya comiste?

― Ah, agotador y estresante, si, ya comí algo por ahí ―le respondió esta, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás del lujoso ambiente―. Tu… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Algún problema entre los co-líderes de la división? Recuerda que tu opinión es más valida que la de ellos, tengo la sensación de que aun eres bastante dócil a la hora de mandar ―señaló esta con desconfianza.

― Hum, te equivocas, todo está bien ―emitió el mini rubio, mientras negaba con la cabeza―. Tuvimos un problema con la producción agrícola, debido a una plaga proveniente del norte, pero ya logramos salvar los cultivos. Ya envié refuerzos con la cura hace días. Recién me llega el informe, los daños son ínfimos y casi no afectaran la cosecha de esta temporada.

― Ya veo. Pero si el problema vuelve a brotar, no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Crearé un pesticida potente de ser necesario ―la Taiyō se levantó, mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello rubio, en una coleta desaliñada, para luego caminar con rumbo a la salida, ya que era hora de irse.

― Oh, espera ¿ya te vas? ―dijo consternado el niño, quien también se levantó de su asiento, para ir a buscar algo en las cómodas del lugar―. Hoy me llegó un encargo para ti, espera… lo guarde por aquí…

En la azotea del cuartel general, dos figuras masculinas se dibujaban a la luz de la luna llena, aquella noche.

― Hoy sí que tuviste un día ajetreado ¿No, Gaara? ― opinó Kankuro, mientras se relajaba estirando los brazos hacia el cielo oscuro, para luego apoyarse en los barandales del lugar.

― Ah, varios equipos terminaron sus misiones casi al mismo tiempo, provocando un incremento en los reportes, más la asignación de nuevas misiones ―explicó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

Ese día había madrugado al trabajo en su despacho, y sus ojos, se habían tornado de un color rojo debido al cansancio acumulado.

― Por cierto, ¿que contenía ese pergamino? ―inquirió el marionetista de forma directa.

― ¿De qué pergamino me hablas? Recibí cientos hoy ―objetó el Kazekage.

― De ese que ocultaste en tu túnica y luego enviaste con un mensajero, a los dominios del clan Taiyō ―especificó el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

― Hum, imaginé que me lo preguntarías ― una ligera mueca se dibujó en el rostro del Kazekage, quien mantenía sus brazos cruzados―. si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña ¿no?

― Hum hum… sabía que harías algo al respecto ―sonrió el castaño, más que todo por lo inusual que estaba siendo su menor, ya que este no era alguien que usa refranes para justificar sus actos―. Espero que le guste el detalle ―una gota de sudor invadió su frente.

― Tratándose de ella, lo dudo ―añadió el Kazekage con aire tranquilo―. Pero, prometí que haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance…

― ¿Un pergamino? ― emitió asombrada la Taiyō, mientras lo sostenía en una de sus manos―. No dice quien lo envía ni nada, es muy sospechoso…

― Ah, lo trajo un mensajero, pregunté por los detalles, pero dijo que solo tenía órdenes de entregarlo ― explico su menor―. ¿Por qué no lo abres? De seguro es otro de esos regalos que envían tus pretendientes, joyas, oro o algún animal exótico… Ya revisamos si era alguna clase de sello explosivo o bomba biológica, y salió negativo.

― Si estás seguro que no es ninguno de esos, supongo que no pierdo nada abriéndola ― Ann, desprendió lentamente el sello―, por seguridad, colócate detrás de mí ―le ordenó a su menor.

Juntó sus dos manos y extendió el pergamino al máximo.

Primero, una fuerte y frígida ventisca salió, para luego ser embestidos por una enorme torrente, blanca y fría, que los enterró vivos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ―expresó entre eufórica y aterrada, mientras salía a la superficie, para cavar y buscar a su pequeño hermano.

― Vaya, pero si es nieve ―emitió apareciendo este, a lo lejos, mientras usaba una pequeña cómoda como trineo improvisado, y se deslizaba por una de las improvisadas montañas de nieve, que se habían apoderado del enorme salón donde se encontraban―. Este es el mejor regalo, en mi opinión, que te han dado. Es tan barata, hermosa y efímera. Me preguntó quién te habrá enviado semejante presente…

― ¿Nieve? Así que así se siente la nieve ―murmuró apenas la rubia.

Agarró con sus desnudas manos la materia blanca que los rodeaba.

Era fría, pero a la vez tan delicada y frágil. Era simplemente hermosa.

¿Quién se la habría enviado? La duda la carcomió, aunque solo fue por unos segundos.

" _Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance"_

Esas palabras revivieron en su memoria.

No puede ser… ¿acaso ese odioso pelirrojo se había tomado tan en serio el tema?

Ya habían pasado semanas desde esa vez. Incluso ella ya lo había olvidado. No era alguien que se aferraba y sufría continuamente por deseos que no podía completar.

― Kazekage, su estupidez me asombra cada vez más… ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias por alguien como yo? ―pensó en voz alta con expresión perpleja, para luego reemplazarla con una sonrisa resignante.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Mi Gaara-niisama es el que envió esto? Debí suponer que era el ―emitió alegre este, al escucharla de cerca―, la boda está cerca, puedo sentirlo ―agregó con entusiasmo, mientras bailaba de la alegría a su alrededor, como si hablase de su pareja favorita de uno de esos mangas raros que tanto leía.

― ¡A callar! ―le gritó esta, mientras lo clavaba en el suelo blanco, de un golpe en su cabeza―. Te advertí que dejes de hacer esas bromas de mal gusto.

― Pero yo no estoy bromeando ¡eres mala, hermana! ― gimoteó el niño, mientras se agarraba la cabeza del dolor, y ubicaba el enorme chichón que le estaba brotando.

Al otro día.

Ya había pasado poco más de las cinco de la tarde.

Se encontraba revisando una nueva pila de documentos que recién le habían llegado, solo faltaban los papeles del informe semanal del hospital…

Alguien tocó a la puerta, tal vez justo a tiempo, según pensó.

―Adelante.

Shun apareció en escena, como siempre, haciendo peripecias con una pila enorme de papeles que llevaba consigo.

Era increíble la inestabilidad con la que los transportaba, pero siempre terminaba entregándolos en completo orden, por lo menos hasta ahora.

― Disculpe la demora Kazekage-sama, aquí tiene los informes correspondientes a la fecha ―articuló mientras los colocaba en el mismo sitio de siempre.

― Esta bien, buen trabajo ―le respondió este con tranquilidad― puedes retirarte, hoy no tengo observaciones que algo encargado que decirle a tu superiora ―expuso mientras ojeaba un par de hojas de la reciente entrega, para ver que todo estuviese en orden.

Pero la kunoichi de cabello castaño, no se movió.

― Etto… Ann-sama me dio un recado para usted ―señaló un tanto afligida.

― ¿En serio? Y bien, suéltalo, te escucho ―emitió expectante este, mientras no quitaba los ojos de los papeles.

― Bueno… yo… ―dijo titubeante esta, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente―. Le aclaró que esto es la palabra de mi superiora….

― Ah, eso lo doy por sentado, habla sin rodeos ―exigió Gaara.

Shun, tomó aliento para luego expulsarlo y relajarse.

― Ella dijo "Gracias".

Gaara no tardó en reconocer a que se debían esas palabras. Una ligera mueca volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

― Ah… dile que…

― "Gracias… por tomarte la molestia, cabeza de tomate. Por cierto, me sigues cayendo mal" agréguese risa burlona al final ―completó diciendo la castaña, con total vergüenza, al grado de parecer que se desmayaba―. ¿Hay… algo que… quiera que le diga… co-como respuesta?

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, con ligera indignación, aunque sabía que debía suponérselo.

― No, nada. Puedes retirarte.

― Con su permiso.

La asistente salió corriendo del lugar, totalmente abochornada.

De nuevo solo, volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

" _Es increíble que siga comportándose de esa manera tan infantil y estúpida"._

Pensó mientras volvía a revisar los papeles que había dejado por atender a Shun.

" _En fin. Quien diría que esto es lo que provocaría un poco de nieve"._

Terminó diciendo dentro suyo, con cierta ironía.

FIN.


	4. Día 4: Galletas

DIA 4:

GALLETAS.

Entró al despacho, de lo más tranquilo y contento.

― Buenos días Gaara-niisama ―dijo de forma alegre el niño, para luego sentarse en el asiento que le invito su anfitrión―. Es grato siempre verlo, pero dígame ¿Cuál es el motivo de mi llamada? Espero que sea algo bueno.

Gaara tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, no parecía para, ser portador de buenas noticias.

― Ah, bienvenido, Draco-sama ―emitió por cortesía este, mientras apoyaba sus codos doblados hacia abajo, en la superficie de la mesa, para juntar los dedos de ambas manos arriba, apoyando su mentón en este―. Hay algo que quería discutir con usted ―deslizó una de sus manos, para situar en el centro de su escritorio, una caja de regalo, bonita a la vista―. Para ser más exacto, este regalo ―objetó.

El Taiyō acercó la mirada al objeto, y lo estudió con detenimiento.

Leyó de quien se trataba el remitente, y a quien estaba destinada.

Soltó una enorme sonrisa al terminar.

― Oh, mi hermana le ha dado este presente ―cada palabra suya desbordaba entusiasmo―. Yo sabía que esto tenia tintes románticos ―fantaseó abiertamente, para luego detenerse en seco y poner cara seria―. Gaara-niisama… ¿acaso usted me ha llamado para pedirme permiso, como único familiar de mi onee-chan, para invitarla a salir, o corresponder sus sentimientos? ―terminó expresando, poniendo una cara graciosa, como si fuese el "padre responsable, con pipa en mano, que observa metódicamente al pretendiente de su hija".

― Siento bajarlo de su nube, pero… estoy completamente seguro que esta caja no me la envió Ann-sama ―expresó el pelirrojo de manera tajante, haciendo que el mini rubio se pusiera alerta de manera disimulada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué cosas dice? No hay dudas, esa caja está firmada con el puño de mi hermana ―el niño agarró la caja y apunto a la escritura en ella―. ¿Acaso no reconoce la autenticidad de su letra?

― Justo por eso, estoy seguro que fue otra persona, con otras intenciones, quien envió este regalo ― indico el Kazekage, mientras cambiaba de pose en su asiento, alejándose de la superficie del escritorio, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla―. Estoy seguro que usted podrá decirme quien lo hizo.

Draco entreabrió los ojos consternado, posó la caja en el escritorio, y trató de tranquilizarse, intentando demostrar que no sabía nada del asunto.

― Lo siento, pero si no es algo que fue hecho por mi hermana, no tengo idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho ― enunció con seguridad en su voz.

Gaara lo miró por unos segundos en silencio. Entrecerró su delineada y oscura mirada, mientras que, sus ojos color turquesa, lo acusaban.

― Draco-sama… puedo sentir el elevado nivel de falsedad que ocultan sus palabras ―soltó de forma directa el pelirrojo, con seriedad, pero de forma tranquila, ya que no quería provocarle miedo a su visita. Era solo un niño y sus intenciones no eran del todo malas―. Yo tengo una muy buena impresión de usted, pero luego de esto, ya no sé si verlo con el mismo respeto…

Eso último, destruyó moralmente a su oyente, haciendo que se rinda.

― Esta bien, está bien, lo confieso, fui yo ―admitió con pena y nervios, mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo―. Yo solo quería que usted y mi hermana se llevaran mejor, pensé que si aprovechaba esto de "San Valentín" podría hacer algún avance, hacer de cupido… y… usted supongo que puede imaginarse el final…

―Ah, comprendo tu punto, pero… ―se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el rubio, hasta llegar a su lado, y apoyarse al borde de su escritorio―. Debe comprender que la relación entre dos personas debe producirse de manera natural, no con estrategias o con la participación de terceros. Este último, muy a menudo solo trae problemas, en vez de soluciones. Su hermana y yo, no somos nada compatibles, incluso para entablar una simple conversación. Incluso yo le ofrecí mi amistad, y ella me rechazo de una manera muy fría, ahora que lo recuerdo ―terminó diciendo con cierta ironía, mientras elevaba su mirada al techo, como si tratase de recordar.

― Mmm… ―Draco lo miró con cierto desánimo, para luego cambiar a una postura más seria, debido a las dudas que lo inundaban en su mente―. Gaara-niisama, debo preguntarle… usted… ¿con que ojos ve a mi hermana?

― ¿Con que ojos? ―repitió este un tanto confuso por la pregunta―. Soy el Kazekage, como tal, considero a toda la aldea mi familia. Eso incluye a tu clan, a ti y ha Ann-sama ―sinceró el pelirrojo.

― ¿Familia? Nunca habría llegado a ese tipo de visión ―respondió perplejo el niño, ante su respuesta―. Como líder, creo que me falta mucho por mejorar, ojalá yo llegue a ser tan noble y dedicado como usted, Gaara-niisama ―terminó diciendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, con gracia.

― No me considero ser aquello que mencionas ―refutó Gaara―, incluso ahora, tengo muchos defectos y deficiencias que mejorar, pero… ―se tomó un segundo al presentir algo que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

― Por cierto, puede decirme ¿cómo es que descubrió que el regalo no era de mi hermana? Dedique días a crear la copia exacta de su caligrafía ―inquirió el rubio con curiosidad―. Era indetectable…

― Puede ser, pero… cometió un gran error al falsificar la caligrafía equivocada.

― ¿¡Que!? Imposible….

Una presencia que emanaba oscuridad y terror se agregó a escena.

― Claro que es posible, fuiste tan estúpido que copiaste la caligrafía de Shun y no la mía ―expresó Ann, con tono furioso, agregándose a la conversación―. Mira que no conocer algo tan básico de tu hermana mayor…

Draco sobresaltado del miedo y asombro al notar el fallo de su plan, se escudó detrás del Kazekage, para evitar ver a los ojos, a su rabiosa mayor.

― Lo cierto es que ―añadió el pelirrojo, tranquilo a pesar de estar frente a una furiosa visitante―, a pesar de notar el detalle que cuestionaba la autenticidad del presente, no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Fue Ann-sama quien vino a mí, protestando y devolviéndome el "supuesto" presente que llego a ella, a mi nombre. Fue ahí, que notamos quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

― ¿Eh, un segundo presente? Ese no he sido yo ―objetó el rubio, ya más tranquilo, defendiéndose de la segunda acusación―. ¿Desde cuándo un chico regala presentes a una chica? Admito que yo soy el autor de este regalo ―agarró la caja que se encontraba en el escritorio―. Dediqué tiempo, dinero y cariño en crearlo para su fin, pero… yo no fui quien envió un presente a mi hermana, haciéndome pasar por usted ―sentenció con sinceridad.

Tanto el Kazekage, como la Taiyō arquearon sus frentes con plena desconfianza.

― Si tú no has sido ¿Quién más podría ser? ¡No me mientas! ―esta puso su mano en la cabeza de su menor, a modo de presión.

― ¡No lo sé, pero no he sido yo! ¡No estoy mintiendo! ―arremetió Draco con seriedad y hasta un poco de ira, al ver que dudaban de él.

Gaara se puso a analizar la situación, mientras ambos hermanos peleaban en frente suyo.

" _Si Draco no fue quien envió esa caja a mi nombre…"_

Se agarró la barbilla con una de sus manos, mientras situaba su mirada en la nada.

" _La letra es una copia exacta… quien lo hizo, debe ser alguien que sienta el mismo grado de admiración por Ann-sama… ―frunció el ceño de frustración, al recordar que esta tendría a cientos con esa descripción, y no lograba encontrar una explicación de por qué firmarían con su nombre._

Una cuarta persona apareció en escena, de improvisto, por la ventana que se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

― Oh, ama con que aquí se encontraba, la he estado buscando con ansias ― expresó el ser, quien se encontraba vestido de una túnica oscura, que lo ocultaba completamente, para luego destaparse la cabeza―. Veo que ha recibido mi regalo ―agregó con alegría, al ver como la Jefe médico portaba una caja en sus manos.

― ¿Gaados? ¿Fuiste tú quien me envió esto?

― Hum, sí, yo fui ―respondió con ingenua felicidad―. Vi que los humanos normales regalan en esta época dulces a la persona que quieren ―explicó mientras en su mente recordaba como espiaba a los normales, en especial chicas, dando presentes a los chicos―. Como yo la amo, me pareció una buena idea hacer lo mismo y darle un presente ―finalizo diciendo este.

Los Taiyō, quienes ya se estaban agarrando del cuello, debido a que discutían, se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras del clon.

― Oh, con que tú eras el autor del segundo regalo ―dijo aliviado el Kazekage―, pero… ¿Por qué firmaste como si fueras yo? ―objetó confundido.

― Porque yo también me llamo "Gaara", al fin de cuentas, soy tu clon ―aludió este con tranquilidad―. No iba a poner el pronombre "Gaados" en un presente, se iba a ver feo y tampoco sé cómo se escribe, soy malo con los kanjis…

― Ah… ―fue lo único que pudo articular el pelirrojo original. No tenía argumentos ante el mismo.

Pero la Taiyō, no pensaba igual.

― ¡Grandísimo idiota! ―grito enojada, mientras se acercaba a este, y lo halaba de una oreja―. Tu regalo creó una gran confusión, hasta me peleé con mi hermano por tu culpa ―señaló al mencionado, quien se encontraba con cara de resentimiento, mirándolo a ambos.

― Pero, yo lo hice, con la más noble intensión, porque yo la amo, ama ―respondió triste el clon, sin siquiera sentir que esta le había tocado su oreja a modo de castigo.

― ¿Qué sabes tú de amar? Deja de decir idioteces, no tienes ni un año de vida ―criticó la rubia, con total seriedad―. Además, comprendo que quieras hacer este tipo de cosas, los otros clones también me regalaron algo, porque me guardan aprecio por ser su creadora. ¿Por qué no hiciste como ellos y me entregaste lo que querías, de frente?

― Es que… me sentí apenado ―respondió sincero el clon, mientras se sonrojaba y se cubría el rostro con sus manos, para luego hacerse bolita, sentado en el suelo.

― Jaja que tierno ―manifestó Draco con gracia al ver como se comportaba el clon―. Ahora que ya saben que no fui yo, quien implanto el segundo regalo, me puedo ir ¿verdad? ―enunció este con cierta vives, para encaminarse a la salida del lugar.

― Espera, no trates de escapar ―su hermana lo detuvo, mientras lo agarraba fuertemente del cuello de su túnica dorada―. Puede que tú no seas el autor del segundo regalo, pero ―lo haló, de nuevo hacia ellos―. Aun no has respondido por haber sido el autor del primer regalo, jovencito ¿Qué dirás a tu defensa, para evitar que te golpee?

El niño rubio se puso pálido, más que todo por ver la cara siniestra que le dedicaba su mayor.

― Bueno… yo… esto…

― Draco-sama ya admitió su culpa conmigo, no es necesario que reciba más reprimendas ―emitió el Kazekage, involucrándose en la conversación, mientras posaba su mano encima de la de jefa medicó, sugiriendo que soltase a su menor―. El me explico que sus intenciones no eran malas, y que se sentía preocupado por la relación pobre que tenemos como líderes ―añadió con cierta labia―. Ya le he explicado que sus actos, por más nobles que fueran, no fueron los correctos y estoy seguro que no lo volverá a hacer ¿verdad? ―miró hacia el niño rubio, quien lo miraba de forma cómplice y asentía con la cabeza.

― Si, me declaro culpable, me disculpo por lo que hice y prometo no volver a actuar de manera tan insensata.

Anngelius lo soltó.

Tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, desvió su fría mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

― Kazekage, usted es muy blando… ―soltó con cierta molestia―. Siempre tomando decisiones que le dicta su corazón. Aparte de ser un ingenuo líder, sería un pésimo, flexible y sobreprotector padre…

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos ante la inesperada opinión de la Jefa médico.

― Puede ser, no creo ser capaz de castigar a un infante, creo que con un regaño asiéndole notar su error basta ―respondió de manera inesperada este, ante la declaración de la Taiyō―. ¿Usted cree que podría ser una buena madre?

― ¿Eh? ¿Y todavía lo pregunta? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sería bastante seria y exigente con ellos, pero todo porque se formen como los Taiyō honorables que serían, siempre estaría para ellos y los ayudaría a encontrar su camino en esta vida, tengo tanto conocimiento y técnicas que heredar. Pero… el único detalle en este tema es que odio a los niños pequeños y bebés, necesitan muchos cuidados y esa caras babosas y tiernas que ponen, me producen repelo… ―articuló de forma sincera, mientras ponía cara pensativa.

― Oh, no sabía que pensaba así, respecto a ese tema ―dijo un tanto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

― ¿A qué se refiere? No creerá que, por mi carácter, solo pienso cosas horribles como venganza, odio y similares ―expresó molesta está a su reacción―. Pienso y tengo sentimientos como cualquier humano normal, que no los exprese es una cuestión aparte. Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

― Ah, comprendo…

En ese intervalo de tiempo transcurrido, Draco y el clon observaban en silencio, como los dos mayores discutían tema. Era algo "raro" tratándose de ellos, que ni bien se llevaban.

 _Es más que obvio que no se han dado cuenta, que hablan como una pareja de novios, intercambiando opiniones de como serian como padres ―pensó Draco mientras los observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, dibujada en su rostro―. Al fin de cuentas, el regaño que reciba habrá valido la pena, solo por haber creado esta escena…_

― En fin, no trate de cambiar de tema, para hacer que se aliviane el castigo para mi hermano ―pronunció la rubia, con la misma fiereza que al principio, para volver a agarrar a su hermano, esta vez de la mano, para guiarlo a la salida―. Como el caso de eso tediosos regalos ya se ha resuelto, pierdo tiempo estando aquí, nos vamos.

― Pero, onee-chan ―objetó el niño rubio con algo de miedo―. No me quiero ir, tú me vas a pegar…

― No seas dramático ―suspiro con cansancio―. No voy a castigarte de esa manera, nunca lo hice y jamás lo haré, pero tienes que pagar por esto, para que aprendas, y no vuelvas a hacerlo. Tenemos trabajo acumulado de sobra en el hospital, algo que encontraré para ti…

― No quiero atender enfermos, en ese caso, prefiero que me pegues…

― ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

― No, nada, solo balbuceaba, será lo que tu decidas, onee-chan…

Estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

― Ann-sama, espere, los paquetes… ―emitió un tanto afligido el pelirrojo, al notar que se iban sin ellos.

― Puede quedarse con ambos, yo no los quiero ―le respondió a lo lejos, la mencionada, para luego retirarse.

― Hasta otra ocasión, Gaara-niisama, Clon-san ―dijo de escapada el rubio, siendo arrastrado.

Ambos Taiyō desaparecieron de escena, dejando solo al par de pelirrojos.

― Es una pena que nos haya rechazado ―dijo desanimado el clon―, y yo que me esforcé tanto por darlo un lindo presente ―suspiro, para luego cambiar a su estado alegre que lo caracterizaba―. Bueno, no importa, la próxima vez me aseguraré de no cometer errores. Si hay algo que no entendí bien, ya que hablaban muy rápido ―ciñó sus ojos con desconfianza, mientras observaba a su original, volviendo a sentarse en su asiento, para seguir con sus papeles―. ¿Por qué demonios mi ama te dio un presente a ti? Yo soy mucho más perfecto y atractivo que tú ―señaló con coraje notorio en su voz―. No te hagas ilusiones, si uno de nosotros algún día conquistará el corazón de Ann-sama, ese seré yo ―refutó con total seguridad, dejando ver libremente sus celos.

― Ah, como digas ―le respondió su original, sin interés, mientras seguía concentrado en sus papeles.

― Oye, maldito, mírame siquiera cuando te hablo ―expresó enfadado el clon, al notar que no le estaba tomando atención.

― Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, por favor, retírate "yo-dos". Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…

― ¡Me llaman "Gaados"! ¡No, "yo-dos"! ―le interrumpió molesto su copia―. Y no, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me voy, y estas cajas se van conmigo…

Se acercó al escritorio, con la intensión de levantar ambas cajas, pero el Kazekage lo detuvo, atrayendo hacia él una, la que estaba dedicada con su nombre.

― ¡Yo quiero esa! ―gritó alterado el clon, mientras le arrojaba la que tenía en sus manos, tratando de intercambiársela―. Ya que viene por parte de mi ama, quien la merece más que nadie, soy yo.

― No, la dedicatoria es falsa, el regalo fue hecho por Draco-san ―objetó el pelirrojo original, mientras esquivaba sus intentos de tratar de robarle la caja, aun sentado―. Además, no he tenido tiempo de comer algo desde el mediodía, esta caja contiene galletas, según la revisé, me vendrán bien como aperitivo, hasta la cena.

― ¿Galletas? Ahora con mayor razón la quiero ―indicó Gaados inquieto―. Son los únicos dulces que puedo tolerar, ya que no son tan empalagosos. Ten, te dejo esta caja de chocolates amargos que eran para mi ama ―emitió, tratando de negociar, apoyando la caja de vuelta a la mesa.

― Lo siento, pero mi apetito esta en primer lugar, no hay trato ―articuló firmemente el Kazekage, para luego abrir la caja que tenía en su poder, extraer una de las galletas y darle una mordida.

El clon no tuvo más opción que solo observarlo con descontento.

Repentinamente, Gaara le extendió otra galleta.

― Si tanto quieres una, tómala ―expresó tranquilo.

― ¿Solo una? Que tacaño resultó ser mi original…

― Esta bien, esta es mi última oferta, solo vienen una docena en la caja ―explicó el pelirrojo, con la mirada ligeramente molesta, mientras sacaba tres galletas y se las ofrecía―. No pienso comérmelas todas, estoy seguro que mis hermanos querrán probar un poco de este tipo de galletas. Puedo sentir por el sabor, que no son nada comunes.

El clon, tal vez afectado por lo que acababa de oír, aceptó las galletas en silencio.

" _Es cierto, él también tiene los mismos hermanos que yo"_

Con ese pensamiento, el clon guardo debajo de sus ropajes la caja de chocolates. No le parecía una mala idea, compartirla con sus clones hermanos.

― Sabes, tengo que admitir que a veces siento envidia de ti, Kazekage ―escupió con sinceridad el ser de probeta, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en aquel despacho, mientras mordía una galleta.

― ¿Envidia? ¿de mí? ―preguntó perplejo Gaara, para luego terminarse el resto de la galleta que tenía en su mano, de un solo bocado.

― Si, por varias razones ―sostuvo el clon, mientras se devoraba una galleta entera de un mordisco.

― No sé qué tendría yo para ser envidiado ―señaló el pelirrojo contrariado―. Soy yo quien debería sentir envidia de ti, y tu libertad.

― Lo dudo, y ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta, el por qué te envidio.

― Siendo sincero, no logró entenderte ¿puedes darme una pista de aquello que es envidiable en mí?

― Ni hablar, si no eres capaz de darte cuenta de ello, no tiene caso que te lo diga, sufre pensando en ello, como yo lo hago ― asevero el clon, con gracia en su hablar, mientras masticaba su galleta.

El Kazekage lo observo completamente confundido.

De por sí, ver a un clon de uno mismo era impactante, pero verlo quejarse de ti y con una personalidad contraria a la tuya, superaba esa barrera de impacto.

Prefirió no insistir con el tema, lo más seguro es no obtendría nada más al respecto. Se dedicó a comer su agradable merienda, para luego volver a centrarse en su trabajo.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio.

Kankuro entró de improvisto, como siempre lo hacía, y se quedó petrificado ante la escena que se dibujaba entre sus ojos.

― ¿Qué está pasando acá? Hay dos Gaaras comiendo galletas ―expresó con cierto sobresalto.

Ambos pelirrojos voltearon a ver al marionetista, para responderle al unísono.

― Oh, eres tú, Kankuro…

― ¡No me hablen al unísono, idiotas! ― dijo el castaño, saliendo del pequeño estupor que tuvo―. Gaara ¿Por qué tu clon está aquí contigo como si fuera tu hermano?

― Bueno… es una larga historia ―advirtió este―. ¿Por qué no comes una de estas galletas, mientras te doy un resumen de lo sucedido? ―termino diciendo mientras le ofrecía la caja.

― Supongo que si te la rechazó se la darás a tu clon o a Temari, que seguramente está en camino hacia acá.

Aceptó el ofrecimiento, para luego sentarse en el sofá, a lado de Gaados, quien lo miraba con cierta expectativa.

¿Dos Gaaras reunidos comiendo galletas? Esa historia prometía.

FIN.


	5. Día 5: Jardinero

DIA 5:

JARDINERO.

Era una calurosa tarde.

Los rayos del imponente sol, se filtraban por la ventana circular de la habitación.

Aquel lugar albergaba a un pelirrojo sudoroso y un montón de macetas. Algunas ya ocupadas, ubicadas en un simple pero organizado estante. Con la ubicación perfecta, para que pudieran nutrirse del sol de forma correcta, en el transcurso del día.

Amasaba tranquila, pero arduamente, una gran cantidad de tierra, en una vasija de barro.

" _Un par de minutos más y estará lista" pensó con entusiasmo._

Vio de reojo las pequeñas macetas que había acomodado un lado. Había comprado una nueva bolsa de semillas. No era necesariamente las que faltaban para su colección, pero su alegría por sembrarlas y cuidar de ellas hasta que florezcan, eran las mismas.

Alguien interrumpió su tranquilidad.

― Sabia que te encontraría aquí.

Era su hermano Kankuro, y traía consigo una caja.

― Ah ¿Por qué me estabas buscando? Ahora estoy ocupado ―emitió de forma directa el Kazekage, un tanto intranquilo por su llegada.

― Oye, ya sé que no te gusta que te molesten cuando estas cuidando tus feas plantas ―gruñó el marionetista ante su reacción―. Yo estaba feliz caminando con rumbo a comer y beber algo afuera, pero me intercepto un recadero, diciendo que tenía un paquete para entregarte urgente, y que tú ya no estabas en tu oficina.

Acomodó la caja de madera, en la mesa donde trabajaba el pelirrojo.

― Que raro, no tenía previsto recibir alguna encomiendo hoy ―murmuró este.

― Venga, si es algo urgente, deberías abrirla de una vez.

Su menor, asintió con la cabeza. En silencio se sacó los guantes que usaba para preparar la tierra, caminó hacia la caja y la abrió sin tanto interés.

Mas sus ojos se entreabrieron de la sorpresa al ver el contenido de esta.

― Echinop…sis… ―fue lo único que pudo articular de la euforia, al ver que se trataba de una de las especias que ansiaban hace tiempo obtener, aunque sea solo un ejemplar―. Kankuro, por favor, ayúdame a acomodarlas en un lugar decente ―demandó, saliendo de su trance y ahora mostrando preocupación.

― Etto… a mí no me gusta ensuciarme las manos con tierra… yo solo vine a darte la caja, ahora me voy a comer algo… ―excusó el castaño, tratando de zafarse de la petición de ayuda.

― Detrás de ti, en el estante, hay un par de guantes extras, póntelos y ayúdame a trasplantarlas, rápido, rápido ―objetó el de los ojos perlados, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que su mayor le había dicho.

― ¡Oye! ¿no me estas escuchando? ―refunfuño el castaño.

Iba a seguir quejándose, pero observó a las pequeñas plantas que había en la caja.

Los pequeños retoños verdes, que apenas y recién les estaban saliendo las espinas, empezaban a mostrarse marchitos y deshidratados, debido a la falta de tierra y el tiempo en el que estuvieron arrancados.

Maldiciéndose ante el hecho de que pospondría sus ganas de comer, tomó los guantes y empezó a imitar a su menor, llenando las macetas de tierra, para luego poner en ella a una de estas pequeñas plantas.

― Trata de aplanar más la tierra cuando prepares la maceta, o es espécimen se secará, debido a la falta de humedad que tiene esta. No olvides echar una porción más de tierra, en el tallo de esta, para que no le cueste echar raíces.

― Ya, ya, lo estoy haciendo bien, te escuche la primera vez, mandón ―emitió Kankuro con cierta angustia.

A simple vista, siempre había pensado que eso de plantar y cuidar era algo fácil. Pero descubrió que incluso esto de la jardinería tenía su arte y no se debía tomar a la ligera. Era un trabajo duro, pero a la vez te dejaba una sensación satisfactoria. Algo así como un desestresante.

Luego de poco más de una hora larga de esfuerzo, terminaron.

Ahora era cuestión de tiempo esperar que los quince plantines resistieran el haber sido trasplantados.

Todo cansados, se largaron al suelo.

― ¿Cómo demonios aguantas hacer esto todas las semanas? ―emitió asombrado este, mientras seguía tirado en el suelo.

Gaara, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, apoyando las manos al suelo a modo de no perder el equilibrio, al estar cansado, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

― No lo sé… cuando vengo acá, me lleno de paz. La alegría de ver como los cactus florecen, después de tanto cuidado, es indescriptible…

" _¿Gaara alegre? Pero si siempre tiene cara de haber comido un limón. Sin duda tengo que ver cuando eso pase, para restregarle a Temari, que soy yo, quien más conoce a nuestro menor. Ya hasta puedo imaginarme lo roja que se pondrá de lo molesta…"_ _―_ _pensó el marionetista, mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisa._

― ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Algo de lo que dije acaso te causa gracia? ―expresó Gaara al notarlo.

― ¿Ah? No, nada de eso, solo estaba recordando algo muy gracioso, cosas mías, no entenderías ―esquivo el castaño, mientras recobraba fuerzas y se levantaba―. Por cierto, no sé tú, pero ¿no te da curiosidad por saber quién te envió esta caja? No está escrito el remitente, y no hay ni una sola nota.

―Ah, pues no, ya que creo saber quién me las envió ―el pelirrojo también se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la caja, para luego verla con detenimiento.

― ¿A sí? ¿Y quién es?

― Eres muy curioso, Kankuro ―señaló su menor, al ver que no dejaba de preguntarle los detalles―. Bueno, basándome en el diseño de la caja y la casi la precisión de tiempo para enviar, no queda la duda que fue enviada por la Jefa médico.

― ¿Y eso cómo es posible? ¿Cómo supo ella de tus gustos por los cactus?

― Eso… supongo que fue por nuestro encuentro casual del otro día.

Ciertamente, esa era la verdad.

Sus memorias retrocedieron un par de días en el tiempo.

El Kazekage, aprovechando que caminaba por la ciudad, visitó la única tienda de horticultura y agroquímica que tenía la aldea.

El dueño, quien era el mismo que atendía el negocio, era una de las pocas personas que conocía el pasatiempo del Quinto.

Lamentablemente, este no había podido encontrar el pedido de semillas que este le había hecho.

El pelirrojo, resignado se había dispuesto a volver a sembrar los cactus de siempre.

― Los dioses deben estar molesto conmigo, y como castigo hacen que tenga que toparme con usted frecuentemente ―se escuchó una voz un tanto hostil y femenino a la distancia.

― También es un grato verla, Ann-sama ―le respondió el pelirrojo, ya acostumbrado a su manera grosera de abordarlo.

― Si, como sea ―la rubia pasó de él, para dirigirse al vendedor―. Y bien, vengo por el pedido para el hospital ¿logró encontrarme todo lo que le pedí? Kihura-san. Las hierbas medicinales no crecen solas en el invernadero.

― Ah, sí, señora, disculpe un momento, acabo de atender al Kazekage-sama y en minutos estoy con usted… ―dijo un tanto temeroso el vendedor, al parecer, ya consciente del genio de esa compradora frecuente.

― Puedes atenderla a ella primero, yo no tengo prisa ―le interrumpió el pelirrojo, al ver que la Jefa medico venía con una docena de ayudantes. Sin duda su pedido seria grande.

― ¿Esta seguro? Lo de ella me tomara tiempo ―emitió intranquilo el hombre.

― ¡Apúrate Kihura-bachan! Ya oíste al Kazekage ―agregó la Taiyō, empezando a perder la calma.

― Si, yo… ya voy…

El mercader se movió de su estante y se dirigió al fondo de su tienda, seguido por los ayudantes del médico, quien empezaron a salir en fila, cada uno con una pesada bolsa en sus hombros.

Tal hecho hizo que quedaran a solas, al silencioso Kazekage y la malhumorada médico.

Sus ojos de esta última miraban de forma inquisitoria a su acompañante, tal vez tratando de adivinar qué era lo que lo traía a ese tipo de lugares.

Y no tardó en descubrirlo. Los sobres que había encima del mostrador, tenían conexión con el raro regalo que Shun le había dado en un pasado, para él.

― ¿Cactus? ―articulo, mas como si estuviese pensando en voz alta, que hablando con el pelirrojo―. Una planta aburrida y rara para un tío al que se puede definir con los mismos adjetivos. Tiene lógica.

Cualquiera habría respondido de forma soez a tales palabras. Pero Gaara no era cualquiera, había desarrollado tanto su paciencia, que situaciones como esa no lo alteraban en lo mínimo.

Al contrario de lo pensado, aprovecho la situación para poder hablar de su hobbie con alguien, que posiblemente tendría conocimiento en el tema.

― Si, me gustan los cactus, no la culpa por que pueda resultarle no atrayentes, a la mayoría tampoco les agrada. Crecen muy lento y sus flores a comparación de otras plantas, son muy escasas y de poca belleza. Pero me producen paz el cultivarlas…

― Y a mí que me importa eso ―gruñó la Taiyō, al ver la forma calmada en que le hablaba―. No recuerdo haber aceptado tu amistad, para que me hable con esa libertad, además ―se detuvo un tanto pensativa, por un segundo―. Se mucho mas de cactus y plantas, de lo que usted sabrá en su rojiza vida…

― ¿Es eso cierto? ― apeló asombrado este ante su afirmación―. Bueno, debo admitir que yo todavía soy un aficionado en el tema….

― Ya me lo imaginaba. Apuesto que no sabe la infinidad de ramas y clasificaciones que tienen las cactáceas. Se puede casi afirmar que fueron de las primeras plantas que se formaron en la tierra, cuentan con una historia evolutiva de más de 50 millones de años, son muchos más viejas que el hombre y toda su trascendencia. Actualmente, registrados se conocen 15 géneros y alrededor de 73 especies distintas ―recitó con orgullo de su conocimiento, como si fuese una catedrática―. Y si hay algo en lo que está equivocado, es en decir que estas plantas "son de poca belleza". Si, son feas y casi nadie las quiere por sus espinas. Pero las plantas de las rosas son iguales. Y, a comparación de estas últimas, estas primeras hasta son comestibles, dependiendo la especie. Seguro conoce las que habitan en este infierno incandescente al que llamamos hogar, pero más allá de este gran desierto, en regiones más gentiles, existen varias cactáceas de belleza incomparable, a tal grado que les han quitado el lugar a las rosas, en celebraciones como bodas y similares. Es una planta con alto honor. Pero, en mi opinión es aburrida y rara.

― Oh, desconocía varios de esos datos. Las que cultivo son las clásicas que se pueden encontrar en el desierto, y también encontré unos buenos especímenes en Konoha. Pero… aún no he encontrado una de mis favoritas, solo se dé su existencia por los gráficos de un libro que tengo. Son difíciles de hallar incluso en su hábitat natural.

― Suena a que busca una lophophora crestada o una Echinopsis… Si es la primera déjeme decirle que tiene muy mal gusto, esos cactus parecen una cabeza o cerebro destapado…

― Ah, conozco la especie y no es esa la que busco, es la echinopsis…

Los ayudantes y en vendedor terminaron de llevarse la entrega, interrumpiéndolos.

― Aquí tiene la boleta Ann-sama, gracias por la compra.

― Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, hasta la próxima entrega.

La rubia empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Verla de espaldas era como sentir que se tratase de un hombre joven muy atractivo, más con su cabello corto y desaliñado, su traje dorado y bordo de una sola pieza.

Como era de esperarse, Gaara se despidió de ella, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Parecía que la escena se había acabado, pero, esta se detuvo en la entrada, girando su rostro de lado, para verlo.

― ¿Qué día dedicas a tus raras plantas?

Un silencio inundó el ambiente, por varios segundos.

Ese si era una pregunta extraña, por lo menos para el pelirrojo.

― Pensaba sembrar estas semillas mañana, mientras cuido de las demás que tengo.

Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio.

No hubo respuesta por parte de su receptora.

La jefa medico continuo su camino.

― Oh, ya veo, así que, así fue como ella se enteró de tu gusto por los cactus ―emitió Kankuro, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pierna de pollo.

Ambos hermanos ahora se encontraban comiendo un algún recatado lugar de la aldea.

― Sí, creo que fue muy gentil el haberse tomado la molestia de encontrar ese espécimen por mí ―agregó de manera ingenua el Kazekage, mientras comía tranquilo la sopa de verduras que había pedido.

El castaño no pudo evitar mirarlo con una leve expresión de fastidio.

― No te ilusiones, te aseguro que le sigues cayendo mal.

Shun entró a la oficina de su superior, un tanto angustiada.

Recién habían remodelado el invernadero y faltan unas plantas en el inventario.

Si bien eran solo considerado "maleza" que ocupaba espacio, se sentía preocupada por el paradero de estas.

Se lo informó a la Taiyō, resignada a que recibiría alguna clase de reprimenda por su descuido. Pero esta solo firmó el actuario y le aconsejo no preocuparse por aquellas plantas.

― De todas formas, íbamos a desecharlas, así que preferí dárselas a un jardinero, el seguro las disfrutará más que las cabras.

― Oh ya veo… ―dijo Shun, más tranquila, para luego recordar que un genin le daba el informe de haber llevado "cierto paquete" con éxito al cuartel de la aldea―. Ann-sama ¿será que ese jardinero del que habla es lord Kazekage? ―terminó diciendo con tono perspicaz―. Es usted muy amable.

La Taiyō, quien se había puesto a beber de la tasa que tenía en su mano, casi arrojo de forma graciosa todo el contenido que tenía en su boca.

― ¡Deja de insinuar tonterías y vete a trabajar, Shun! ―le gritó alterada, ocultando su nerviosismo al ser descubierta―. ¡Y ni se te ocurra chismear esa mentira con tus iguales!

La castaña asintió con miedo, para luego salir corriendo del lugar en forma cómica.

FIN.


	6. Dia 6: Rojo

DIA 6:

ROJO.

El líquido se derramaba incesantemente.

Gritos, desesperación, angustia, dolor, soledad…

Se podía sentir, aunque de manera muda.

¿Acaso no hay alguien que pueda ayudarlo?

Corría detrás de las sombras, pero estas se alejaban más y más.

Cuando dejaba de seguirlas, están empezaban a murmurar, de manera intensa, cosas malas, cosas ruines, palabras hostiles…

Se entendían tan bien, que parecía que le susurraban al oído.

¡No! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo" Por favor, deténganse, ya no hablen más…

― Pero ¿qué dices? ¿No recuerdas como me mataste sin piedad, a pesar de que te implore compasión?

― Cierto, también hiciste lo mismo conmigo.

― Y conmigo…

― Solo un monstruo se comportaría de esa manera.

― Ahora finges estar libre de pecado…

―… pero nuestras almas arden en el infierno, por nuestra violenta muerte, esperando a que te nos unas…

― Esperando nuestra venganza…

"Yo… es cierto… yo les arrebaté la vida… sé que obre mal… en verdad, estoy arrepentido… no merezco ser perdonado…"

― Por supuesto… seremos una carga para ti, por siempre…

― Por siempre, por siempre… jamás te dejaremos tranquilo…

― Nunca podrás descansar en paz, monstruo de la arena…

― Así es, jamás dejaremos que te sientas amado…

Las voces seguían aturdiéndolo, mientras desde la nada de arriba, la sangre caía sobre él, para cubrirlo por completo. Haciendo que flotase en un mar rojo de sangre.

Una especie de manos salían de esta e intentaban hundirlo, mientras seguían susurrando sus aflicciones al oído, con voz desesperada y lastimera.

Despertó de golpe, con un sudor frio que recorría su frente, lágrimas fluctuantes de sus ojos y la respiración agitada.

Solo había sido un sueño, de nuevo el mismo sueño.

Si algo había que le detestaba de dormir a voluntad, era la existencia de los sueños, o en este caso pesadillas.

No eran reales, pero sí que podían convertirse en verdaderas torturas para sus dueños.

Y no podían preverse, a veces se daban, a veces no.

Se acostó de nuevo en su cómoda cama, sin antes tomar un sorbo de agua que tenía a mano en su mesa de noche.

A las pocas horas inicio su vida laboral, como todos los días.

Tuvo una reunión con los altos mandos.

Tenían muchos temas acumulados que tratar. Fue una reunión pesada.

― Un día complicado ¿no? ―soltó con mofa la jefa médico, quien se quedó de último, esperando a que su asistenta terminara de ordenar los papeles que habían traído―. Más ahora que tus "guardianes" están fuera de la aldea ―remató, refiriéndose a los ausentes Kankuro y Temari, que llevaban semanas fuera, en sus respectivas misiones.

― Un día como cualquier otro ¿tiene algo que desee tratar conmigo?

― No, me gusta incomodar a las personas, y ver cómo viven con sus pesadillas en silencio ―expresó con seriedad la Taiyō, observándolo directamente a los ojos―. Creo que es loable ver como los humanos tratan de superarse, así fracasen la mayoría de las veces.

El pelirrojo se percató de su intensión. Alguien como ella, con la capacidad sensorial avanzada, eran realmente molesta, ya que siempre analizaban a los demás de manera casi inconsciente.

― Disculpe, pero no tengo tiempo para trivialidades, mi tiempo es limitado ―articulo tratando de esquivarla.

― Dormir temprano y tomar agua no ayudan mucho en esos casos ―escupió de forma directa la rubia, sin ánimos de seguir hablando―. Aparte de los somníferos, hay otras alternativas, en fin, yo no soy la hippie de las hierbas, no es mi campo, pero si visita el invernadero, puede que encuentre solución…

El Kazekage ya estaba camino a la salida cuando la escucho.

― Ah, gracias por la sugerencia, la tomare en cuenta.

― La verdad, hubiera preferido callar y disfrutar viéndolo sufrir, pero el juramento medico de "cuidar y proteger" me obliga a vomitar todo lo que se… en un completo fastidio…

La expresión de gratitud se borró del rostro del pelirrojo.

― Estoy empezando a creer que disfruta ser grosera conmigo…

―Sí, completamente. Es un pequeño placer que descubrí al tener que soportarlo…

― Creo que el que "soporta" al otro, no es precisamente usted…

Shun los interrumpió avisando que se encontraba lista para partir con los papeles.

Estas dos se adelantaron, en marcharse primero.

― En mi clan, los sueños tienen significado… el rojo es sangre… pero… también significa devoción, vida y hasta esperanza.

Recitó por lo bajo la Taiyō, para que este la oyera. Su mirada seguía seria, pero con un enfoque más suave.

¿El significado del color rojo?

Solo en el salón, no pudo evitar quedarse pensativo ante lo escuchado.

FIN.


	7. Dia 7: Universo alterno, parte 1

DIA 7: UNIVERSO ALTERNO/CROSSOVER.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Para este especial, decidí basarme en la serie Psycho pass.

Tokio en 2086.

La tecnología se ha desarrollado a niveles que antes eran inimaginables. Lamentablemente, muchas naciones lo usaron para crear armas, lo cual generó más violencia e inseguridad en el mundo.

Japón es el único lugar en la faz de la tierra que goza de paz. Sus habitantes viven sin miedo, en una sociedad tranquila, donde no se necesita echar llaves a las puertas y la criminalidad latente es de cero.

Pero todo tiene un precio. Los habitantes son monitoreados las 24 hrs del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año, con unas cámaras especiales, puestas en calles, lugares de trabajo, parques y casa, que son parte del Sistema Sibyl, una inteligencia artificial superior (según se denomina la propia) que tiene como capacidad medir el "Psycho pass" de una persona (un marcador que enumera y clasifica en colores la personalidad y las probabilidades de que un individuo se convierte o actué como criminal). Cuando esta probabilidad, medida como el índice de "Coeficiente de Criminalidad", es demasiado alta, es decir, posee un color muy oscuro y un número muy elevado, los individuos son perseguidos y detenidos con fuerza letal, si es necesario. Esta tarea es realizada por un equipo especial de potenciales delincuentes llamados "Ejecutores", que son supervisados por oficiales de la policía conocidos como Inspectores. Los inspectores deben asegurarse de que los ejecutores en ejercicio cumplan con sus funciones dentro de los límites de la ley. Los ejecutores e inspectores emplean armas especiales llamadas "dominators" diseñadas para disparar sólo contra aquellos con un coeficiente de criminalidad mayor de lo normal.

El auto se detuvo.

― Llegamos, señor inspector ―emitió el chofer del taxi.

Abrió la puerta del coche.

Llovía de forma intensa, pero no torrencial. Dando un aspecto grisáceo al ambiente.

Salió del auto, vestido en su traje de esmoquin color azul oscuro, para luego abrir su paraguas.

Camino con seguridad, hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

El lugar estaba rodeado de las máquinas de apoyo, unos droides de no más de un metro de altura con aspecto de juguetes, para ser más agradables a la vista humana; instaban a los transeúntes a seguir su camino, para no curiosear en la actual escena del crimen.

Mostró su credencial a uno de los robots para que lo dejasen pasar.

El lugar era un edificio elegante, donde en su primera planta, funcionaba un restaurante de alto nivel.

― Disculpe la demora ¿Es usted la inspectora Shijima? ―preguntó un tanto intranquilo el pelirrojo de esmoquin, mientras cerraba su paraguas.

― Así es ―expresó con seriedad la mujer que tenía enfrente de él, dándole la espalda.

Era una belleza de cabello negro medio largo, que llevaba suelto, pero peinado de forma elegante. Sus ojos grises, se ocultaban detrás de unos lentes de marco negro y grueso. También estaba vestida de etiqueta, color azul, chaqueta y falda tubo por debajo de la rodilla.

― Tienes mala suerte ―prosiguió hablando la mujer, mientras giraba hacia él, para poder verlo―. Tendrás que lidiar con tu primer incidente, apenas haber sido integrada al sistema.

― Hum, daré lo mejor de mí. Soy Tsunemori Gaara, he sido asignado a esta unidad, el DIC. Un placer conocerla, superiora ―articuló el pelirrojo con firmeza y a la vez un ligero nerviosismo oculto, mientras se llevaba una mano de forma diagonal a su frente, a modo de saludo entre policías.

― Disculpa, pero estamos cortos de personal en el DIC, así que dejemos los formalismos para después ―emitió Shijima con una notoria seriedad―. Deberás de comenzar a hacer tu trabajo de inmediato.

El asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

― Nuestro objetivo es un hombre de mediana edad ―empezó a explicar su superiora, extendiendo el holograma que producía su computadora de mano, que parecía un reloj―. Hace un par de horas, el sistema en su chequeo diario, reportó que su psycho pass se elevó a niveles altos. Lo suficiente para arrestarlo y llevarlo al centro de rehabilitación…

― Comprendo, es un sujeto irresponsable ―le interrumpió el nuevo, al checar de forma rápida, los datos que brindaba el informe del holograma―. Tuvo varias llamadas de atención, evadió su tratamiento programado para su coeficiente emocional, y terminó oscureciéndolo de manera grave, enturbiando su color…

― También es posible que haya usado drogas inadecuadas, para forzar a bajar la cifra del coeficiente criminal que estaba reuniendo… ―dictaminó la de lentes con autoridad―. En cualquier caso, él ahora es un potencial criminal, lo suficientemente peligroso, para no tener que esperar la sentencia de Sibyl. El problema es que el sujeto huyó, y ha tomado como rehenes a todos los clientes de este restaurant. Los drones no pueden operar para ayudarnos, debido al espacio y superficie irregular de la infraestructura. Tendremos que entrar solos. Estate preparado ―remató diciendo, mientras le alcanzaba una chaqueta de color petróleo, en el cual estaba marcado su nombre y número de registro como inspector.

Una patrulla enorme de color negro llegó a los segundos, trayendo consigo a sus futuros refuerzos.

― No creas que los tipos que estas por conocer, son humanos como nosotros ―agregó Shijima, tratando de instruir al novato que le habían asignado como nuevo compañero―. Sus coeficientes de criminalidad, psycho pass, exceden un valor especifico. Son personas de tipo insolvente. Lo lógico sería que estén aislados como potenciales criminales, pero se les permite estar en el exterior, con el único propósito de eliminar a los criminales que son como ellos. Son perros de caza. Son bestias que cazan bestias. Conocidos como "sicarios" en el lenguaje vulgar. Ellos serán tus ayudantes.

El auto, que era blindado, se abrió, dejando salir a cuatro personajes, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Una caja robótica con autonomía propia, los secundó. Era quien transportaba las armas que utilizarían.

Gaara los observó con leve asombró. En la academia ya había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca pudo hacer contacto con uno, hasta ese día.

Los cuatro sujetos se presentaron de forma tranquila, antes ellos.

― Ahra… ¿este el muchachito mono del que todos paran hablando en la agencia, Shiji? ―emitió con confianza uno de ellos, con cara coqueta.

Gaara la observó en silencio.

Era una mujer adulta, cabello extremadamente largo y rojo, tez blanca y ojos azules. Tenía la expresión como la de una colegiala risueña en busca del amor puro de su primer novio.

Estaba vestida con ropa formal. De no ser por el cintillo metálico que llevaba adherido a una de sus muñecas, podría haber pasado como una civil cualquiera que transita por las calles.

― Él es el inspector, Tsunemori Gaara ―señaló la de cabello negro con cierta molestia―. A partir de ahora, él es su segundo propietario.

El pelirrojo, se quedó en silencio, mientras agachaba la cabeza de forma ligera, a modo de presentación.

Los ejecutores lo observaron con cierta curiosidad, por lo menos tres de ellos. Un cuarto, ni siquiera volteo a verlo y se dirigió al robot que resguardaba las armas. Siendo seguido por los demás.

Shijima os entregó uno por uno los equipos de defensa, para luego explicar el modo en el que operarían.

― Como ya han de saber por la información que fue transferida a sus computadoras de mano. Nuestro objetivo se encuentra en aquel lugar, teniendo como rehenes a gente adinerada y con influencias. Nos dividiremos en dos equipos de tres miembros.

Los ejecutores, activaron el mecanismo de sus armas, los dominators, que tenían la forma de una metralleta-P, pero, en vez de bala, lanzaba descargas eléctricas, que, dependiendo la ocasión, se podía usar como inmovilizadores, y en peor de los casos como un rayo potenciador que destrozaba en fragmentos a su objetivo.

Eran armas que estaban controladas por el Sistema Sibyl. Solo podían ser usadas por la persona a la que estaban destinadas, un código biométrico dactilar estaba incorporado en sus ajustes, para pronunciar a su usuario y el estado de la situación.

― Mei, Naruto, ustedes vendrán conmigo ―ordenó Shijima―. Kakashi y Ann acompañaran al inspector Gaara.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido a modo de protesta, al ver que no sería compañera del nuevo.

― Silencio Mei, una queja más y volveré a inmovilizarte con la dominator ―dijo fríamente la inspectora de lentes, para luego centrarse en su novato compañero―. Inspector Gaara, usted y su equipo serán la distracción, entrarán por el frente. Así mi equipo tendrá tiempo para escabullirse por el área de servicio del edificio y neutralizar al objetivo, dependiendo el análisis y orden que nos de la central.

― Entendido, cuento con usted, superior Shijima ―respondió el pelirrojo, mientras empezaba a caminar, seguido por sus dos ayudantes asignados.

La entrada del lugar estaba abierta.

Los tres integrantes del primer equipo, se resguardaron en los pilares ornamentales del sitio.

― Antes de que entremos en acción ―emitió Kakashi, quien era un adulto mayor, por no decir un reciente anciano. Su cabello cenizo le otorgaba un aura tranquila―. Quiero preguntarle el patrón que usaremos para entrar. El objetivo criminal debe estar armado, y no sería prudente entrar sin un plan.

― Lo sé, en eso estoy ―objetó Gaara mientras revisaba en el holograma de la computadora de su muñeca, el diseño del lugar.

El sistema indicaba que el objetivo y los rehenes se encontraban en el fondo de la primera planta, a unos casi 50 metros de ellos.

― Lo más seguro es que el objetivo entre en más pánico de lo que ya está. Lo empujaremos hacia la salida de emergencia, disparando al aire. Así dejará a los rehenes libres, pensando que puede escapar… el resto se lo dejaremos al equipo de la inspectora Shijima.

―Ah, es un buen plan ¿no lo crees Ann? ―enunció Kakashi, mientras se dirigía a su compañera.

― Es un plan simple. Si el inspector lo ordena, solo nos queda cumplir ―emitió con voz vacía, la nombrada―. Nosotros somos los cazadores y nuestra presa está ahí dentro. Esa es la forma en que actuamos. Al final, eres tú, inspector, quien se hace responsable de nuestros actos.

Gaara la observó con cierta inquietud.

Ella si parecía una criminal. Más que todo por su rostro. Su mirada era oscura y apagada. No sería mayor a él, por no más de 8 años. Pero ya contaba con arrugas prematuras y ojeras leves en sus ojos de color dorado. Su cabello era largo y de un rubio oscuro, pero se encontraba descuidado, como si nunca hubiese conocido un peine. Vestía de negro. Una campera de cuero, camisa clásica, jeans ajustados y botas del tipo militar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? Si no te gusta lo que expreso, adelante, usa tu arma y dispárame ―agregó la rubia, al notar que su nuevo superior la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo un tanto perplejo por lo que dijo, carraspeo por unos segundos.

― Ann, no seas tan ruda con él, es su primer día ―Kakashi los interrumpió para evitar crear un ambiente hostil entre ellos―. Inspector Gaara, por favor, no tome en serio sus palabras, es solo una brabucona con mal carácter, pero no es peligrosa.

― Si no fueran peligrosos, no estarían acá, como ayudantes míos ―rectificó el pelirrojo―. Basta de charlas, hora de actuar.

Los tres entraron en escena.

Los ejecutores iban delante, como escudo y protección de los inspectores.

Si este último moría por negligencia de ellos, tendrían el mismo destino.

La puerta del lugar que resguardaba en la sigte habitación a la presa y sus rehenes, estaba asegurada desde dentro con unas sillas, debido a la falta de llaves.

En lo que Gaara estaba a punto de buscar algún tipo de camino alterno al lugar, la rubia del equipo tomó impulso alejándose unos metros, para luego golpear la puerta con sus monstruosos pies con botas.

La puerta de dos alas salió expedida.

Había como 50 personas en el lugar, todas en el suelo, temblando del miedo.

El objetivo portaba en una de sus manos una pistola arcaica, de esas que todavía botaban balas.

Gritó alterado que no se acercasen más, mientras disparaba hacia ellos, sin puntería, hiriendo a un par de rehenes que estaban en el suelo.

― ¡Que nadie se levante del suelo! Todo esto se resolverá y ustedes volverán a sus vidas normales ―ordenó el pelirrojo, mientras hacia seña a sus subordinados, para que avanzaran de forma sigilosa, entre los muebles del lugar.

El hombre descontrolado gritaba su disconformidad con el sistema, al que supuestamente había tratado de complacer desde que nació. Que estaba cansado y que ya no acataría más reglas.

Algunas personas, presas del pánico, se levantaban y corrían sin dirección fija, volviéndolos más vulnerables a ser atacados.

El objetivo poco a poco fue retrocediendo, como lo había pronosticado el inspector, para intentar escapar por la salida de emergencia.

Pero lo que no habían previsto, es que tomaría a una mujer como seguro, atrapándola del cuello con uno de sus brazos, arrastrándola consigo.

― ¡Suelta a la mujer! Si lo haces, tus probabilidades de sobrevivir aumentarán, aun no es demasiado tarde ―profesó Gaara, tomando la delantera de su equipo, apuntando su dominator hacia el agresor en modo inmovilizante, a pesar de que el sistema le otorgaba el permiso de aniquilar al objetivo.

 _¿Pero qué demonios está intentando hacer este tío? Pensó Ann, al ver su actuar. "Ese hombre ya no tiene salvación, su psycho pass está muy elevado, el color que lo define es negro"._

― ¿En serio? Si me entrego ¿podré volver a mi vida normal? ―emitió el hombre con esperanza y a la vez demencia―. ¿Me lo garantizas?

La mujer que tenía junto a él, no dejaba de llorar por el miedo que sentía.

― Eso depende de ti. Si sueltas el arma y liberas a la rehén tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir ― prosiguió el pelirrojo, tomando el papel de negociador―. Si sigues tu tratamiento, en un futuro puedes volver a ser libre…

― Yo no quiero esperar ¡No estoy loco! ¡No necesito tratamiento! Todo este maldito sistema está mal. No… no voy a dejar que me capturen, ya lo escuché antes, mi nivel es muy elevado, nunca podré volver a la normalidad… ―expresó con locura y nervio el hombre, para luego apuntar con el arma a la cabeza de su rehén―. Pensaba escapar, irme del país, vivir libre en el mundo, pero ya no me importa… ―movió sus dedos, con la intensión de apretar el gatillo―. Por lo menos no me iré solo, me iré con una linda chica al infierno…

Retrocedió varios pasos, hasta apoyarse en la puerta de salida de emergencia.

No había vuelta atrás, el hombre se iría de este mundo con un inocente.

El inspector trató de ejecutar su dominator, a pesar de saber que no llegaría a tiempo.

SISTEMA SIBYL ACTIVADO, ANALISIS EN PROCESO, OBJETIVO: NOGAKI KYOTO, 36 AÑOS, EMPLEADO PUBLICO. PSYCHO PASS POR ARRIBA DE 380, REQUIERE MEDIDAS DE EJECUCION INMEDIATA.

Se escuchó desde fuera del recinto, con la voz robótica femenina conocida del sistema sibyl.

Un rayo de gran potencia traspaso la puerta para luego atravesar el pecho de su objetivo.

Este recibió la descarga, para luego estallar como un globo de sangre, cayendo al suelo, solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

La rehén no sufrió daños físicos, aunque quedó bañada en la sangre de su victimario.

La dominator que se había ejecutado, era de la inspectora Shijima, quien, con su equipo, aparecieron en escena.

― Kakashi, Mei, Naruto, ir adelante y ayudar a los drones a asistir a los rehenes afectados, rápido ―ejecutó la superior, mientras guardaba su dominator.

"Se acabó". Emitió el pelirrojo en su mente.

Ciertamente sintió pesar por el aniquilado, pero era consciente de que solo en el 8% de los casos, el criminal se rendía y no había necesidad de ejecución.

Se acerca a la rehén, quien temblaba incesantemente, mientras intentaba limpiarse de manera fallida la sangre de su rostro.

― Tranquila, estarás bien ―emitió mientras se sentaba de cuchillas, para evitar mancharse con el suelo rojo, y le extendía su pañuelo de bolsillo, para que se le limpiase.

― ¡Alto! No se acerque a la víctima, se encuentra bastante inestable, es considerablemente peligrosa ― expresó Ann, quien se había quedado a hacer un escáner de la escena, para meterlo en el reporte.

Había activado su dominator, para medir el psycho pass de la víctima, al verla en un estado muy alterado.

― Sobrepasa el común, con un coeficiente criminal de 120, se precisa inmovilización ―prosiguió hablando la ejecutora, con la clara intención de disparar.

― Espera, solo está asustada ¡detente! ―exigió el pelirrojo, mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y sacaba su dominator, para apuntarle―, es una orden.

Pero la rubia ya había tomado una decisión.

Apuntó hacia la mujer, quien mantenía su rango de criminalidad, con una expresión casi irracional en su rostro.

― ¡Detente!

En un impulso inconsciente, apretó el gatillo, lanzando una descarga inmovilizante a su ayudante, quien se mantuvo de pie, por unos segundos más, para luego caer al suelo, sin perder la conciencia.

Por ironías del destino, la ejecutora tenía razón, la victima elevó su coeficiente criminal. En un ataque de locura y nerviosismo, agarró uno de los metales filosos que se habían desprendido de la puerta destrozada e intento atacar al inspector que le daba la espalda e intentaba protegerla.

De no ser por Shijima, quien observó la escena entera sin interrumpirlos, hasta el último momento, para luego inmovilizar a la mujer con su dominator. Su nuevo compañero probablemente no la hubiera contado.

Ya en la central, en su sala de reuniones.

― No lo comprendo, la mujer de un momento a otro, se volvió violenta...―expresó con desanimo el pelirrojo, sentado en su nuevo puesto, como segundo inspector.

― Ah, no es algo muy común, pero no debiste entorpecer el actuar de tu ejecutora, como criminal, ellos pueden deducir como actuaran sus iguales. Está bien que seas quien tenga la última palabra, pero debes ser más objetivo y menos empático ―le respondió Shijima, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes―. Pudiste haber salido herido, o muerto en el peor de los casos. Eres un buen prospecto para el sistema Sibyl, sería una lástima que perecieras por tu insensatez o noble corazón.

― Si, me disculpo y asumo mi error. Seré más prudente ―respondió este con pesar y seriedad mezclada.

― Eso espero, de lo contrario, me veré obligada a despedirte y volverás a hacer tu examen de aptitudes, para que el Sistem Sibyl te re direccione a otro trabajo. Cambiando de tema ―fijó su mirada en los ejecutores presentes―. La ejecutora Ann estará en reposo obligatorio, por los sigtes cinco días. El inmovilizante que le toco estaba mal calibrado y afectó su sistema muscular de forma considerable, pero no grave…

― Hum, hum, típico de Ann, tiene la fuerza de tres hombres juntos, ella si es una bestia, dicen que estará en reposo, pero lo más seguro es que apenas pueda levantarse estará en el gimnasio entrenando ― dijo con gracia Naruto, el ejecutor más joven del equipo. Un jovencito rubio, de cara alegre, expresión confiable, ojos azules y altura promedio.

― Si, Ann-chan es sorprendente, aunque… me preocupa su rebeldía ―articuló con tono meloso, Mei, quien se limaba las uñas con delicadeza―. Eso no es de señoritas…

― Bueno, es Ann, después de todo. Será mejor que no sigan hablando de ella. Se podría enojar si se entere que está siendo tema de conversación ―agregó Kakashi, quien tenía una mano de café humeante en sus manos.

― A callar, dejen sus cuchicheos para cuando yo termine de hablar ―objetó la líder de cabello negro, mientras seleccionaba unas carpetas y se las pasaba a cada uno―. Gracias a nuestro novato inspector, nos hemos quedado sin nuestra mejor ejecutora por varios días. De por sí, ya estamos bajos de personal ―emitió sin tratar de ocultar la molestia que le producía la situación―. Con esto, tendremos que aumentar sus horarios de trabajo, para llenar el vacío que deja. Kakashi, Naruto, ustedes quedarán en guardia a partir de mañana, durante las próximas cinco noches. Un inspector de la unidad dos, los supervisará. Inspector Gaara, es todo por hoy, puede volver a su hogar, repórtese mañana a las ocho. Si bien, hoy no tuvo un buen primer día, no deje que eso le afecte. Piense en su propio psycho pass.

― Si, gracias por el consejo ―fue lo único que logro articular de la vergüenza que lo invadía internamente, al ver que no pudo demostrar todo su potencial y solo empeoró la situación de su sección.

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Llegó a las instalaciones, mas no se encontró con su superior. Había salido con los ejecutores, Naruto y Mei, a resolver una llamada de emergencia.

― No debería sentirse culpable por lo de ayer ―expresó directo el cenizo ejecutor, que lo acompañaba en la oficina administrativa, con el montón de papeleos que le habían dejado como trabajo.

― No lo estoy, solo estoy estresado por que no dejé una buena impresión de mí, a la superior Shijima, me siento un fracaso ―le respondió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, mientras no dejaba de teclear en su cubículo asignado.

― ¿Ósea que no se siente culpable por haber lastimado a Ann? Que insensible ―Kakashi dejo de verlo, para concentrarse en sus propios papeles.

― ¿Preocuparme por un ejecutor? Se supone que ustedes ya no valen nada como humanos. Admito que actué mal como líder, pero esa ejecutora no me inspira confianza. Me pregunto de que barrio bajo la rescataron, es tan rebelde y engreída ―manifestó con molestia y sinceridad―. Lo peor es que ayer, parecía que la inspectora Shijima se encontraba molesta personalmente por haberla herido. Creo que estima demasiado a una simple ejecutora, como para que me diga que son alguien demasiado empático…

― Así que lo has notado ―Kakashi soltó con gracia esas palabras, sin dejar de teclear―. Aunque estas hablando de forma ignorante, en un tema que desconoces…

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Que está tratándome de decir con eso?

― No sé si deba hablar de ello con un novato como tú, que posiblemente no aguante el estrés de este trabajo y vaya a ser transferido en unas semanas, en fin, te explicaré lo que sucedes si me hace el favor de traerme la carpeta que está encima del escritorio de la inspectora Shijima, por favor, soy un pobre anciano que sufre de su columna, como para estar levantándome cada rato.

― Esta bien, no tienes que perder tu dignidad para pedirme ayuda.

Se levantó de su asiento, y camino hasta llegar al escritorio de su superiora.

Agarró el folio que se encontraba encima de esta. Lo ojeo con cierta curiosidad, para notar que eran informes de cifras y estadísticas, justo en lo que estaban trabajando.

Estaba a punto de marcharse del lugar, cuando algo en la foto de ese escritorio, robó toda su atención.

Tumbó los documentos de la impresión.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta que hablabas de forma ignorante? ―enunció con calma el cenizo, quien se había acercado al lugar, victorioso de su intensión.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ―articuló estupefacto, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del escritorio vacío.

― Pues ¿Qué puedo decirte? El trabajo que acabas de aceptar, es el más estresante y peligroso de nuestra sociedad ― la voz de Kakashi sonaba con cierta tristeza―. Para que muchos disfruten de la tan anhelada paz, unos cuantos deben sacrificar su vida entera, viviendo y resolviendo casos que desestabilizarían hasta al más cauto y tranquilo de los humanos.

― ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo sucedió? ―inquirió Gaara, aun sin salir de su impacto.

― No recuerdo, creo que dos o tres años atrás. Ann era un prospecto de genio, tanto física como mentalmente. Apenas terminó la secundaria, el Sistema Sibyl la reclutó para el departamento. Aunque no era de asombrarse, lo lleva en sus tradiciones…

La foto enmarcada, mostraba a la oficial Shijima junto a la ahora ejecutora Ann y dos personas más que desconocía, todos posando para la foto con expresiones alegres, vestidos con sus trajes de inspectores.

¿Un inspector podía convertirse en ejecutor? ¿Tanto era el estrés que producía esta profesión, al grado de desestabilizarte mentalmente, a nivel criminal?

Varias interrogantes inundaron su mente. Le costaba creerlo. No, no podía ser cierto.

― ¿Cómo es que Ann dejó de ser inspectora y se convirtió en ejecutora? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien "como ella" haya sido mejor prospecto que yo? ―preguntó indignado el nuevo, aun asimilando la información que acababa de recibir.

― Veo que todo esto ha lastimado tu orgullo, pero las cosas son así ―respondió con relajo Kakashi, para luego tomar los papeles del suelo y empezar el trayecto hacia su cubículo―. No soy quien para revelar más detalles de lo sucedido. Si tanto quieres saberlo ¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo a la misma afectada? Los ejecutores vivimos en esta instalación. Nuestra libertad es condicionada, podemos dormir, comer, enfermar, ser hospitalizados y entrenar solo aquí.

― Lo pensaré.

― Hum… ¿acaso le tiene miedo? Si es eso, no debería preocuparse. Los ejecutores tenemos un microchip instalado en nuestro cuerpo, el cual explota si intentamos poner en peligro, la vida de nuestros inspectores a cargo.

― Por supuesto que no le temo, he dicho que lo pensaré. Tampoco es que me interese demasiado ―objeto a su defensa, para luego volver a su propio cubículo y seguir con su papeleo.

Con sigiló entró al lugar donde supuestamente descansaba la rubia.

Una enfermera lo atendió, para decirle que la paciente se encontraba en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación.

Dos drones de practica en combate la tenían rodeada.

Saltó en el momento justo, haciendo que los robots se chocasen entre ellos.

El menos afectado, se transformó, adoptando una pose humanoide, para poder golpearla. El esquivo los ataques para luego agarrarlo de una de sus articulaciones, hacerlo gira en rotación, para luego aventarlo contra el otro drone. Sacando a ambos de combate.

La computadora principal daba por finalizado el encuentro y recomendaba al usuario tomar un energizante y una ducha, para luego volver a descansar a su habitación.

Se encontraba apenas vestida con un traje de entrenamiento que dejaba sus brazos, piernas y gran parte de abdomen y espalda desnudos.

― ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ―emitió con sarcasmo, mientras se detenía de su camino a las regaderas al ver al nuevo inspector, parado en la entrada―. ¿Acaso has venido a disculparte por haberme disparado de forma negligente? ¿O es que te has dado cuenta que el desagrado que sientes por mí en realidad es un camuflaje y que estás enamorado perdidamente de mí, desde el primer momento en que me viste?

― Si, admito que fue un error dispararte. Y en lo segundo, créame que no. No me gustan las mujeres de su tipo ―respondió el de ojos turquesa con seriedad en sus palabras.

― Sus labios pueden decir una cosa, pero… ―de golpe apoyó una de sus manos vendadas en la puerta, como acorralando a su visita―… sus ojos y presión cardiaca pueden decir una cosa totalmente diferente ―acercó su rostro al suyo, de una manera que intimidaría incluso al más tangible de los humanos.

Gaara no puedo evitar verse afectado.

No por el hecho de lo que ella suponía, sino por la capacidad que tenía para desequilibrar a las personas con su aspecto y presencia.

Para ser inspector, las personas debían tener su psycho pass por mas debajo de la media normal (que era de 40 a 70, y la representación de colores claros). Alguien con arriba de 70 tenía que entrar a tratamiento, para evitar que esta se incrementase. Si llegaba a los 90, seria sacado de la sociedad y puesto en una rehabilitación más extendida. En este último, el 80% de los casos lograba normalizarse y volver a ser parte de la sociedad activa. Si sobrepasabas los 150, te condenabas a vivir en el centro rehabilitación eternamente, y si superabas los 200, era un boleto sin retorno. El coeficiente criminal no volvería a bajar jamás y el Sistema Sibyl los clasificaba como "alguien no productivo para la sociedad" y ordenaría su neutralización inmediata.

Los ejecutores eran un caso especial. Eran humanos con el coeficiente criminal elevado irregular, desde los 150 hasta el caso registrado del que llegó a superar los 500 de puntuación.

Ann, según el informe que había leído de ella, su puntuación estándar era de 130 a 260, pero en ataques de crisis, lograba llegar a los 480 puntos de medida.

 _Maldición, hasta en lo de "coeficiente criminal", se ha convertido en alguien de elite ―pensó con molestia el nuevo, al ver su historial._

― En fin, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, no me gustan los mocosos ―emitió la rubia, sacándolo de su análisis mental, mientras con su mano libre le agarraba del mentón para que la viese directamente a los ojos.

― Anngelius, ya déjalo, lo que menos necesitamos, es que intimides a tu reemplazo, estamos cortos de personal, y lo sabes ―expresó Shijima de forma relajada, apareciendo en escena.

― Mmm… está bien ―emitió con resignación la rubia, mientras soltaba al su reservado visitante―. Sabes que me encanta molestar a los nuevos…

El pelirrojo se alejó de ella para revisar a los drones de entrenamiento que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

¿Es posible que un humano en rehabilitación, con desgarre muscular pudiese hacer esto? Era ilógico. Y no lo creería si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos.

― ¿Qué pasa novato? ¿Quedaste anonadado por mi fuerza sobrehumana? ―articuló con aire de provocación la ejecutora, acercándosele.

― Mi nombre es Gaara, no "novato". Recuérdelo ejecutora ―aconsejó con firmeza este, mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde revisaba las maquinas―. Ahora que soy consciente de su resistencia, ya no sentiré remordimiento en usar mi dominator la próxima vez.

― Vaya, vaya, cuidado, el novato está mostrando los dientes ―la ejecutora retrocedió un solo paso, mientras amarraba las vendas de una de sus manos.

La inspectora Shijima soltó una risa reservada. Le causaba gracia ver como su antigua compañera recibía una contraofensiva de su víctima de bromas.

Pero la gracia, de un segundo a otro se convirtió en preocupación.

Anngelius, aun con controlada tranquilidad en su rostro, se abalanzó hacia el nuevo, con la clara intención de dejarle las cosas bien en claro.

Con la mano que acababa de vendarse, lo empujó hacia la pared del reciento, para luego agarrarlo del cuello y levantarlo del suelo, provocándole asfixia moderada y un susto inesperado.

Shijima intento separarlos, pero la mano libre de Ann la empujo de golpe, haciendo que cayese sentado a casi dos metros de distancia.

El pelirrojo intentaba librarse del agarre, pero sus dos manos no eran rivales para aquella que lo estaba estrangulando lentamente.

― Escúchame bien mocoso ―la voz de la rubia sonó de manera molesta―. Estoy metida en esto, desde mucho antes de lo que te puedes imaginar. ¿Crees que, por ser el primero de tu clase, con notas sobresalientes y un psycho pass bajo, te da algún talento especial? No eres nada, desde el primer momento que aceptaste el trabajo que te ofreció el sistema. Lo que veras en la calle, no tiene comparación con los problemitas que resolvías en tus libros de texto. Aquí tendrás que elegir… matar o morir. No hay otra elección. Si no reaccionas pronto, te convertirás en nuestro próximo nuevo deceso. Y tu nombre será puesto en el cuadro de honor de los "perdidos en oficio", para luego ser olvidado…―lo elevó al máximo de lo que su brazo se permitía, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo, haciendo que rodase varios metros, antes de detenerse.

Su superior, corrió hacia él, para tratar de socorrerlo.

Pero este se levantó sin su ayuda, para mirar de forma furiosa a la ejecutora.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres más? Oh… no me digas que herí tus sentimientos ― emitió con sarcasmo esta, mientras le hacía seña de forma provocativa para que se le acercarse.

Gaara apretó los puños con rabia contenida.

Miró de reojo a la de lentes, para luego preguntarle algo.

― Superiora Shijima… ¿Hay algo en las reglas que me impida corregir a los ejecutores en combates cuerpo a cuerpo?

― ¿Eh? No, las peleas están permitidas si son entrenamiento, pero…

― Con eso es suficiente…

El pelirrojo no la dejó terminar. Se despojó de la parte superior de esmoquin, para alivianarse. Se estiró varios segundos a modo de calentamiento y corrió hacia su objetivo con la notoria intensión de enfrentarlo.

― ¡Inspector Gaara, deténgase! Es una mala idea ―apenas logró articular su superiora al ver su intensión.

Obviamente, este no lo obedeció.

Se sentía confiado. Si bien su capacidad física no le permitía destruir dos drones al mismo tiempo, de forma bestial, era cinta negra en el dojo de la academia, sin olvidar que también era nivel avanzado en artes marciales mixtas.

La ejecutora se puso en modo de defensa al notar que había logrado alterarlo. Elevo sus puños cerrados en frente de ella, mientras posicionaba sus pies en un ángulo vertical favorable.


	8. Dia 7: Universo alterno, parte 2

DIA 7 PARTE 2

Despertó por el sonido de la sonda que marcaba sus ondas vitales.

Trató de levantarse, más notó que todo su cuerpo le producía un gran dolor.

Se palpó el rostro y descubrió con descontento, que tenía un ojo hinchado, al grado de no poder ver nada con este.

Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, tratando de recordar que había pasado…

Estaba a punto de golpear a la ejecutora, no le acertaba con ninguno de sus golpes, aunque logró hacerla retroceder, hasta que de pronto…

Recordó como en un instante ella lo descuidó… vio en cámara lenta, como su pie en el aire, estaba avanzando en dirección a su cara.

― Por fin despertaste, que alivio… un día más en coma inducido y me vendría unos buenos problemas ―la voz de la ejecutora rubia se expandió en la habitación.

Se encontraba sentada en un sofá de una pieza, a lado de su cama.

― ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? ―emitió entre alterado y confuso el recién despertado.

― Pues, golpeé a un niñito, pensado que resistiría una simple patada mía. Pero resultó que casi le quebré el cráneo…

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ―prosiguió hablando el pelirrojo, obviando lo que le había respondido.

― Por suerte no mucho, solo dos semanas…

― ¡¿Dos semanas?!

― ¡Hey! No me grites, antes de haberme buscado una pelea, debiste haber indagado mis habilidades de combate. Fuiste tú quien me buscó, yo estaba de lo más tranquila, ejercitándome…

― ¡Tú me provocaste! Yo había ido a buscarte, para disculparme, pero descubrí que eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba…

― Y tú eres más fácil de provocar de lo que pensaba…

Lo cierto es que luego de ese incidente, volvieron a su escuadrón como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Al principio, el ambiente seguía tenso por culpa de estos dos, pero el tiempo se dio la tarea de solucionarlo.

En el trabajo, eran perfectamente sincronizados. Pero cuando estaban en descanso, casi siempre discutían y se enfrentaban en entrenamientos supervisados.

Lo que hacía especial al pelirrojo, no eran sus méritos de estudio o rendimiento en la academia. Sino que era de esas pocas personas que mantenían su psycho pass por debajo de 30, y que era representado con un blanco impecable.

Podía alterarse, sufrir de emociones fuertes e incluso perdidas familiares, sin elevar su coeficiente criminal en no más de 5 puntos.

Era la tranquilidad y paz humana perfecta personificada.

Solo por ese don, se encontraba en la cima del sistema. Era libre de escoger el trabajo que quería realizar en su vida, no necesitaba la imposición del Sistema Sibyl. Obviamente el puesto de inspector fue su primera recomendación, pero podía pasar de ella si lo hubiera deseado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Lo tomó como un nuevo reto y deseo personal.

Amaba el mundo pacifico en el que vivía. Y si era capaz de ayudar directamente a este, siendo parte del Sistema Sibyl, sin duda lo tomaría.

Tenía padres, hermanos y hasta un pequeño sobrino por el cual velar su futuro.

Estaban los dos solos en la azotea del edificio.

― He notado con agrado que cada vez te asimilas mejor entre nosotros, inspector Gaara ―expresó Shijima, mientras le daba un último sorbo a su cigarrillo, para luego votar la colilla en el basurero del lugar―. Incluso con Ann, eso de por si es un logro, casi siempre se lograba salir con la suya y hacia desertar a los nuevos reclutas….

― Es una idiota sin sentido ni respeto por la autoridad ―le respondió Gaara, quien se encontraba de pie, a un par de metros de su superior, con los brazos cruzados―. Me cuesta creer que en un pasado era inspectora.

La mujer de lentes lo miró de reojo, con cierta reserva.

― Hablas, no, mejor dicho, peleas con ella, casi todo el día, todos los días que se ven… Si tanta curiosidad te da saber de su pasado ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente? No esperes que uno de nosotros te diga lo que quieres oír.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Los regaños de su superiora si lo afectan, y esta última era consciente de ello.

La mujer de pelo negro, soltó el humo que retenía en su interior, con la vista en el cielo, mientras apoyaba sus manos, de forma extendida en los barandales de aquel lugar.

― ¿Qué tanto sabes de los "criminales asintomáticos", inspector Gaara?

El mencionado se quedó perplejo por la pregunta, más se limitó a responder.

― Son una clasificación de personas cuyo coeficiente de criminalidad no coincide con su psicología criminal, haciéndolas inmunes al Dominator debido a su baja cifra. Se estima que 1 de cada 2 millones de personas posee esta condición… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ―agregó un tanto confuso y preocupado.

― ¿Conoces a "Orochimaru el escultor? ―Shijima apretó con fuerza, la baranda en la que se apoyaba, como tratando de controlarse.

― Ah, si… él es el 3er humano asintomático que el Sistema Sibyl logró registrar. Sin duda, todo un prospecto de loco. Mi tesis se basó en estudiar su personalidad ―respondió con interés el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a su superiora, para imitar su postura, apoyándose también en la baranda.

― Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tanto sabes de él, entonces? ―la voz de la mujer sonaba extrañamente sin emoción.

― Lo que todos saben. Que era un criminal asintomático, que tenía el horrible gusto de matar personas por placer, para luego usar sus cuerpos en sus esculturas grotescas, las cuales se las ingeniaba para luego exponer en lugares públicos. Se estima que ha matado a más de cincuenta personas, entre ellos a dos inspectores, hace algunos años…

Se detuvo en seco al deducir por que Shijima le estaba hablando de ello.

― No puede ser… ¿acaso los inspectores víctimas fueron…?

Volteó a ver a su compañera, para descubrir que esta había soltado en llanto de forma silenciosa, mientras miraba de forma perdida hacia el cielo.

Se quedó petrificado, sin saber cómo reaccionar u actuar.

― Igaku era el inspector líder de nuestra sección, el otro inspector era Draco, nuestro genio informático y el más joven del equipo. Ambos eran familia de Ann, su padre y hermano para ser más exacta…

Gaara siguió en silencio. No tenía nada que decir. Encima se sentía estúpido por no haberlo deducido solo, antes.

― Ann se encontraba lesionada por neutralizar una batalla vandálica en el bajo Tokio. Era de esperarse, esa idiota, en vez de pedir refuerzos, se enfrentó sola a cincuenta sujetos dopados, armados con cuchillos y hachas. Terminó con una pierna enyesada y varias heridas considerables. Yo estaba ahí, visitándola en su hogar, para ver cómo se encontraba, cuando recibió una llamada.

Toda maltrecha y alterada como una bestia salió corriendo al parque central de la ciudad, para encontrarlos a ellos… ocultos en los hologramas, formando parte de la última obra macabra de ese loco…

Cerró los ojos, mientras se quitaba los lentes, para limpiarse las lágrimas con la muñeca de su mano, para proseguir hablando.

― Yo, que solo era una compañera suya de trabajo, casi caí en la locura en ese momento… Pero… Ann… ella era tan metódica y tranquila… ahora que lo pienso, tú te pareces tanto a su yo del pasado ―una leve mueca se dibujó en su triste expresión, mientras giraba para verlo a los ojos―. Pero esa noche, la vi destrozarse emocionalmente frente a mí. Yo no pude hacer nada… estaba petrificada del miedo y la impotencia. Ella se enloqueció de una manera inhumana, se arrancó el yeso de su pierna, junto con sus demás vendas, empezó a gritar cosas pocos entendibles, mientras se movía de un lado a otro como fiera furiosa, fuera de sí. Decía que el autor estaba cerca, que podía sentirlo… Su pacificó medidor que marcaba 28, se elevó en menos de un minuto a 436. Yo tenía mi dominator activa, pero no podía dispararle… No era justo. Los drones no tardaron en llegar, mas sus intentos de inmovilizarla fueron inútiles. La sección dos, al verla, tampoco pudieron "neutralizarla", todos entendíamos el porqué de su transformación. Tuvimos que lanzar un potente tranquilizante para poder inmovilizarla, y antes de caer en el efecto, lesionó a medio escuadrón y le arrancó el brazo izquierdo al líder del grupo. El Sistema Sibyl quería deshacerse de ella, al perder su capacidad de raciocinio, ya no nos era útil, y al carecer de una familia ya, no tenía nadie en el exterior que abogase a su favor. Parecía un caso perdido, pero luego de un par de días, justo cuando habían dado la orden de neutralizarla, ella reaccionó… por una sola razón…

― ¿Cuál? No me digas que…

Una tercera persona se agregó a la escena, interrumpiéndolo.

― Orochimaru está libre, no descansaré hasta encontrarlo y quitarle la vida con mis propias manos.

Ambos inspectores voltearon a ver quién se encontraba detrás.

Era la ejecutora de pelo rubio.

El camión iba a toda velocidad, sin conductor. Era una zona agrícola industrial y lo máximo que se podía ver a kilómetros eran cientos de hectáreas de soya en crecimiento.

Gaara iba colgado de uno de los seguros metálicos que tenían las puertas traseras del coche industrial lleno de carga.

Arriba, en el techo, Ann tenía una lucha a muerte con el objetivo principal de ambos. Orochimaru.

Este último, luego de haber desaparecido por más de tres años, volvió a cometer sus crímenes. Obviamente la ejecutora rubia quiso entrar al caso, para dar con él, pero, el Sistema Sibyl tenía otros planes.

Querían al criminal vivo. Al principio objetaban que era para estudiarlo y mejorar el alcance que tenía la dominator, para que, en un futuro, este tipo de humanos no se vieran libres de tal arma.

Anngelius, al ver que no le dejarían cumplir con su deseo, escapó del establecimiento donde se encontraba reunida con los otros ejecutores.

Shijima y Gaara eran los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar cuando esto aconteció.

No fueron rivales para detenerla.

― ¡No voy a dejar que te consumas por la venganza! ―recordó el pelirrojo que le dijo, mientras forcejeaba con ella, tratando de detenerla.

― ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento! ¡Deja de actuar como si lo supieras! Tu no perdiste a tu familia en manos de ese monstruo ¡Tu jamás podrías entender que se siente que te arrebaten todo lo que tienes! ¡Yo morí junto con ellos, aquel día!

Lo agarró del cuello, para aventarlo contra la pared, donde se encontraba ya en suelo, inconsciente, Shijima.

Se reincorporó a duras penas, para aferrarse a ella, abrazándola de un costado, en un fallido y ultimo débil intento de evitar que se marchase. Si eso pasaba, no habría marcha atrás, y el Sistema Sibyl la cazaría como a un criminal con sentencia máxima.

― Es cierto… no se… cómo te sientes… el haber perdido a las personas que amabas te destruyó…―el pelirrojo articulo débil, a punto de que su cuerpo cayese en la inconsciencia―, pero… no puedo permitir que pierdas el camino por ello… sé que en el fondo de esa fría y casi muerta mirada que aparentas… hay alguien que quiere ser feliz, y superar el pasado… pero… cometer tu venganza no te traerá esa libertad…

La miró directo a los ojos, para luego empezar a desmoronarse.

Su visión se nubló, mientras sentía como caía al suelo.

No estaba seguro si fue solo su imaginación en ese momento, pero sintió que esta lo detuvo de que cayese abrazándolo.

― Lo siento, pero no soy un ángel que ha perdido su camino. Nuestro camino se divide acá… es una lástima, porque empezabas a caerme bien.

Fue lo último que logró escuchar, para que luego todo se volviese negro.

"No, nuestro camino es el mismo, voy a librarte de lo que te consume, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida en el intento"

Pensó mientras se sujetaba con fuerza, mientras acababa de recordar el pasado.

El Sistema Sibyl, le había ordenado aniquilar a la que antes era su compañera de equipo y resguardar al fenómeno humano que era Orochimaru.

Se negó a hacerlo, al grado de renunciar a su trabajo si intentaban obligarlo.

Fue entonces que Sibyl decidió, a pesar de ser un agente con solo un par de años de servicio, revelarle la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de ese mundo pacífico en el cual nació y creció.

Sibyl no era una inteligencia artificial como se pensaba, eran un conjunto de mentes, que habían abandonado su forma humana y subsistían gracias a la avanzada tecnología, en un centro de mantenimiento, formando un súper cerebro que controlaba todo el país.

Pero eso no era lo mas impactante.

Todas esas mentes, que hacían de "jueces y moderadores" eran seres, que, siendo humanos, habían sido criminales asintomáticos.

La inteligencia artificial que creo el Sistema Sibyl, había llegado a la conclusión, que estos seres a los que no se les podía medir ni controlar sus emociones, eran "especiales", y se encargó de hacerlos parte de él, para mejorarse y trascender a un estado más perfecto.

Los asintomáticos, al perder su humanidad, se convertían en los mejores jueces que se pudiesen imaginar. Carecían de sentimientos y tomaban decisiones neutrales a una velocidad perfecta, cosa que su creadora artificial no podía.

¿Ahora entiendes la importancia de por qué queremos capturar a Orochimaru con vida? ― la voz autónoma de la central, se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien miraba estupefacto a los cientos de engendros cefálicos que flotaban en sus posiciones, siendo el centro de aquella hiper computadora que era el Sistema Sibyl.

― A pesar de que no seas un asintomático, estamos sorprendido de tu capacidad de racionar. Has sabido mantener la calma en situaciones que alteraría a la mayoría. Tus lecturas de psycho pass son impresionantes. El color de tu conciencia es tan cristalino y limpio, como el primer día que entraste a dar tus servicios. Eres único, y por eso hemos decidido revelarte nuestro secreto, porque confiamos en que tomarás la decisión correcta.

Gaara cerró los ojos, para luego volver a su seria mirada.

― Me siento decepcionado al saber lo que realmente es el Sistema Sibyl. Pero gracias a ustedes, nuestro mundo es un lugar más tranquilo. Lo haré, los ayudaré, pero será a mi modo, y con mis condiciones ―respondió con firmeza.

― ¿Condiciones? ¿Crees que tienes el poder para negociar con nosotros?

― Por supuesto que sí. Si han decidido revelarme todo esto, es porque no tienen opción, más que recurrir a un humano insensible y raro como lo soy yo.

― ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?

― Os traeré a Orochimaru con vida, pero… ―cerró los ojos con cierto coraje―. Quiero que respeten la vida de la ex ejecutora Ann. No, no solo eso… quiero que la reintegren al servicio. Yo me haré responsable si es que ella vuelve a causar problemas.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto el bienestar de esa humana desequilibrada? Ella no se rehabilitará nunca. Además, podemos notar en los análisis, que el tenerla cerca le produce un desbalance al color cristalino que lo representa. No nos arriesgaremos a que nuestra mejor pieza se vea afectada por un simple peón que descartamos.

― Entonces no tenemos trato, no pienso renegociar ese punto, con su permiso.

Se dio la vuelta, con la clara intención de marcharse.

― Espera ―la voz lo detuvo, cerrando la compuerta que los dividía con el exterior―. Eres un humano bastante terco. Eso algún día sentenciará tu vida.

― Al grano, por favor.

― El Sistema Sibyl acepta tus términos. No tocaremos al ejecutor con código 357 (Código de Ann). Y se lo reincorporara a su antigua sección, apenas sea recapturado. Contamos con su apoyo y silencio al preservar el secreto de nuestra identidad.

― Si, no os preocupéis por eso. Aunque os aconsejaría que vayáis buscando la manera de contárselo a la sociedad. Tarde o temprano os pedirán respuestas. Yo no les seré eterno.

― Para ser solo un humano, piensas de forma superior. Tal vez en un futuro te invitemos a formar parte de nosotros.

― Que insulto, me gusta sentir el dolor y placer de estar vivo. No soportaría no tener pensamiento propio y ser parte de una mente colectiva. Aunque… puede que cambie de opinión en un futuro. Ahora que te conozco, Sibyl, ya no siento la misma confianza hacia ti.

El auto de carga iba en zigzag , en un camino desértico de tierra.

Aprovechó el movimiento para tomar impulso y saltar encima de la unidad, mientras apuntaba su dominator contra la rubia, quien seguía su lucha incesante con el ser pálido, de cabello negro y largo que era Orochimaru.

Disparó en modo inmovilizador.

El camión salió del camino, para seguir avanzando de forma errante entre sembradío.

La inestabilidad era alta, así que se volcó inevitablemente.

Los tres salieron expedidos, para caer metros más allá.

Ann se convulsionaba en el suelo, al parecer por no haber podido esquivar el ataque de la dominator.

Orochimaru yacía inerte a unos metros, de cara al suelo.

Gaara trató de levantarse, pero la caída le había dislocado una pierna, impidiendo que se levantase.

El de pelo negro reaccionó, para luego levantarse de forma lenta.

― Pero miren que tenemos aquí ―su voz sonaba tranquila pero demente a la vez―. El héroe aparece en acción a rescatar a la chica ¿verdad? Si seguimos el guion, yo seria "el malo", pero… no tengo ganas de serlo… detesto las películas románticas…

Se acercó a él, con la navaja de bolsillo que portaba aun, y con la que estaba dando batalla a la rubia.

Tendido en el suelo, Gaara intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor lo superaba.

Logro sentarse y sacó la granada somnífera que ocultaba, si la detonaba, los tres quedarían inconscientes y los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar.

Era cuestión de ganar tiempo.

Pero el asintomático dedujo su plan y lo partió en la mano, evitando que lo detonase.

― Si Ann, siendo el mayor oponente con el que me he enfrentado, no pudo detenerme ¿Qué te hace pensar que un jovencito como tú lo logrará? Realmente eres muy ingenuo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, con su pierna sana, Gaara lo derribó para intentar inmovilizarlo.

No permitiría que su plan fallase.

Pero Orochimaru tenía la misma fuerza que la rubia, no incluso mucho mayor.

Trató de agarrarlo del cuello, pero este de una braceada, lo arrastró varios centímetros.

Sus golpes eran duros y a matar.

Los esquivo en su mayoría, pero los que impactaron con su cuerpo le proporcionaron más dolor del que ya soportaba.

En un gran esfuerzo, usó las dos piernas para empujarlo hacia atrás.

― Ahora veo por qué Ann se preocupaba por que no nos siguieras, me preguntó que más fuerte se volvería si te llevo con nosotros, y te descuartizo lentamente frente a ella, encadenada, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar ―expresó con gozo, con solo imaginarlo―. Cuando me encargué de su padre y hermano, logré sacar su potencial… aunque luego casi volvió a ser débil, tal vez por tu influencia.

― ¡¿Con que derecho tomas las vidas de las demás personas como tu diversión?! ―le gritó el pelirrojo con rabia, al escuchar cómo se jactaba de sus delitos―. ¡Ann no es monstruo como tú!

― Hum, veo que no te enteras ―expresó con gracia Orochimaru, mientras desenvainaba su cuchilla y se acercaba de nuevo a el―. ¿Es que acaso, que, la querida "Sibyl" no te lo ha contado todo?

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Contar todo? ―emitió intrigado el pelirrojo.

― Ya veo, como siempre, seré yo quien debe explicarse ―asintió con desgano el ser pálido, mientras se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, como si el momento que estuviese viviendo, se tratase de un juego―. Esos malditos (refiriéndose a Sibyl) me encontraron mucho antes de que yo naciera. Me arrebataron la vida común que me debía deparar, para volverme su conejillo de indias. Experimentaron conmigo, al ser yo "alguien especial". Al principio, yo no tenía ganas de hacer daño a los demás seres. Pero ellos me obligaban a matar todo lo que me diesen, animales, humanos… ―observó sus manos, como si recordase aquellas escenas―. Yo no sentía nada, ni pena, ni remordimiento, ni miedo… Me administraron drogas, intentando volverme alguien "común" a quien pudiesen medir y juzgar. Pero nada funcionó. Entre todos esos experimentos y pruebas, hicieron que me apareara con el asintomático número dos, que era una bella mujer. ¿Tienes idea lo que es hacer algo por obligación? ¿algo que deberías hacer por deseo o sentimiento y no por que un grupo de seres te lo ordenan? Creo que esa fue la primera vez que sentí algo parecido a lo que los normales llaman "odio". Pero el dominator nunca marco eso en mi… Mi medida es de 15 puntos y mi color es tan cristalino como el agua clara.

Gaara, en lo que lo escuchaba, ideaba un plan de contramedida. La granada somnífera se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos. Si tan solo tuviese unos segundos, lograría tomarla y…

Pudo sentir de golpe como el metal cortante se introducía en su pierna sana.

Para que luego su dueño, la retorciese y provocase más dolor en su víctima.

― ¡Es de mala educación no prestar atención cuando alguien te habla de forma tan sincera como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, por favor, atiéndame!

Gaara no pudo evitar soltar un grito del dolor.

Todos sus sentidos empezaban a agudizarse ¿acaso este era su final?

― Como le iba contando, señor inspector. Me casé y tuve una hija, con la asintomática, número dos. Sibyl quería asegurarse de que mi particularidad no era algo genético. Si un fruto de dos seres iguales, daba un resultado distinto, entonces ellos no se equivocaban. La bebé nació sana y con un psycho pass común y corriente. Lo único inusual, es que despertó su capacidad mental un 2% más a la común, proporcionándole una defensa y fuerza anormal… Pensé que ella era mi boleto de salida de aquella prisión donde nos estudiaban… pero… no fue así. Nos la quitaron y se la entregaron a otra familia, a pesar de que era nuestra, que era mía. Nos avisaron que formaríamos parte del sistema. Mi compañera no pareció importarle que decidieran nuestro futuro y acepto. Ni siquiera quiso ver el rostro de nuestra hija al nacer. Ella si era un monstruo. Me harte de ser alguien sin propia decisión. Así que "decidí ser libre". No sabes lo fácil que me fue escapar de un lugar que solo usa dominator y macanas como seguridad. Salí al mundo, y me divertí. Me encanta la forma en la que piensan los humanos comunes. El arte es algo que me emociona, aunque no lo demuestre de forma expresiva.

― Fue así que empezaste con tus atrocidades, matando gente inocente…

― Si lo pintas es arte, si lo haces de forma realista es una "atrocidad", que hipócritas son los humanos ¿no lo crees? Si no quieren ver ese tipo de escenas, no deberían permitir que siquiera las dibujasen. El arte es influenciable. Sea bueno o malo. Admito que me causa placer ver como los vivos claman por que no acabe con su existencia, que me excitó al ver que la vida abandona su cuerpo. Pero hacer eso es adictivo y aburrido si no tienes con quien compartirlo… Así que me decidí a buscar, al fruto de mi sangre, tenía la certeza de que podría comprenderme y ya no sentir eso a lo que llaman "soledad". Pero descubrí que le habían lavado el cerebro, siendo falsamente feliz, con unas personas que no eran su familia. Porque su familia soy yo y la maldita desalmada número dos, que ahora debe ser parte de ese mugroso sistema… Lo irónico es, que ahora estoy luchando contra mi propia sangre, para ver quién es más predominante. Pensé que, quitándole a su falsa familia, ella vendría a mí y me agradecería por haberle abierto los ojos. Pero ahora me odia, a pesar de que logré que se volviera más fuerte y me preocupara por ella. Es algo que no entiendo…

― ¡Eso es porque nunca fuiste su padre! ¡Ella jamás te vio cómo su familia! ¡Y te odia porque le arrebataste a las personas que amaba! Los humanos solo queremos ser felices y vivir en paz. Solo las mentes egoístas piensan en poder y fuerza.

― ¿Amaba? ¿felices? ―repitió confundido el asintomático, mientras soltaba la navaja, pensativo―. ¿Mi hija amaba a esas personas, a pesar de no tener un lazo sanguíneo con ellos…? si la sangre no los unía… No, no importa cuanto lo piense, no puedo conectar algo tan ilógico. Hace que me dé nauseas.

― Es obvio que no entiendas… eres un monstruo que no es capaz de sentir amor y verdadera preocupación por alguien más de no seas tú mismo ―objetó Gaara con cansancio y agotamiento, más por la hemorragia de su pierna herida―. Tu solo vez a Ann como una posesión, si hubieses llegado a amarla, hubieras dejado que sea feliz con la familia que la acogió. Los asintomáticos si pueden sentir, pero solo emociones negativas, como el odio, la ira y envidia. Pueden fingir sentir amor, preocupación y placer, pero no es sincero, de ahí el rechazo a cosas que tengan que ver con estos últimos.

Orochimaru no soportó las palabras que le iban dirigidas. Jamás aceptaría que algo así fuese real.

La ira lo invadió y volvió al coger el filoso metal que había dejado incrustado en la pierna de su víctima.

― Eres realmente un crio muy molesto, que no sabe medir sus palabras con alguien tan sensible como yo… creo que antes de llevarte conmigo y Ann, te arrancaré esa lengua tuya…

Se levantó y empuñó el cuchillo de forma demente.

Gaara estaba preparado para recibir el ataque intentar protegerse con la movilidad limitada que tenía, pero…

El asintomático no logró tocarlo.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado.

Soltó la navaja de su mano, para revisar su vientre.

Sus ropas, que eran de un gris claro, se pegaban a su cuerpo, mientras un líquido rojo salía de este.

― ¿Qué es esta sensación? ―emitió confundido, mientras observaba sus manos de color rojo ―. ¿Sangre?

Un fuerte punzón hizo que se doblara del dolor, para caer de espaldas.

Sintió como un sabor metálico se apoderaba de su garganta y boca.

― ¿Quieres sentir? pues siente como es morir, maldito ―emitió Ann con fatiga, bañada en sudor, mientras se mantenía a penas de pie.

Ella le había disparado con una de esas armas antiguas que botaban balas de metal.

Caminó de forma temblorosa y torpe hacia ellos, al estar aun con efecto del inmovilizante, que le había dado solo de forma parcial.

― Ann, no lo hagas ¡detente! ―gritó a penas el pelirrojo, quien aprovechaba para hacerse un torniquete en su pierna herida, con la corbata de su traje.

Orochimaru seguía recostado en el suelo, muriendo lentamente por la bala que había perforado el centro de su abdomen.

― Se… que lo que diga… no cambiara tus acciones… pero quiero que sepas que… yo… tu… eres… mi… mi… hi…ja… ―murmuró a penas el pálido ser, quien luchaba con la sangre que tenía en su garganta para no asfixiarse.

― Lo sé, pero tú nunca fuiste mi padre, solo eras mi progenitor. Mi padre fue Igaku, a quien torturaste y mataste sin piedad, junto con mi hermano menor… ―su voz se quebró, dejando sacar los sentimientos que había guardado ocultos tantos años―. Nadie merece pasar por aquel sufrimiento, solo un enfermo mental como tú, pensaría que eso era una expresión de amor paternal.

Un viento tranquilo irrumpió la escena. A lo lejos se podía ver como los refuerzos estaban por llegar.

― ¿Es… posi… ble… que puedas eximir…me… de todo el da…ño que… te… cause?

― No en esta vida. Ahora soy un monstruo, abandoné los principios que me hacían humana, Nos vemos en el infierno…

Apuntó su arma hacia el asintomático, quien parecía esperar el momento con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Como si fuese liberado de una carga.

Gaara intentó arrastrarse hacia ella, para detenerla, pero su cuerpo ya no le obedecía y solo pudo limitarse a observar con pesar.

Descargó todas las balas en su cuerpo, en especial en su cabeza.

Todo se había acabado, de un modo u otro.

Se levantó con calma. Ya había estado postrado en ese lugar por varios meses.

Recién le habían quitado el yeso, que resguardaba la fibra muscular sintética que le implantaron para arreglar sus extremidades inferiores.

― Cuidado, no te esfuerces más de lo necesario ―expresó Shijima con preocupación, mientras lo agarraba de un brazo, para evitar que se cayese.

― Tranquila. Sabes que debo practicar de a poco para rehabilitarme. No quiero asistir a nuestra boda, con muletas ―objetó el pelirrojo, con cierta terquedad.

― Si eso es lo que te preocupa, podemos posponerla hasta que te recuperes por completo. Me preocupa que te presiones demasiado.

― ¿Qué? ¿No estarás diciendo eso como excusa para no casarte conmigo? Por favor, dime la verdad, seré fuerte ¿Quién es él? ―emitió con falsa preocupación el inspector, mientras volvía a sentarse en su cama.

― Definitivamente, eres malo para hacer bromas. Creo que, si vuelvo a escuchar una más de ellas, mis oídos sangrarán.

― Que mala. ¿Cómo es posible que le digas cosas tan feas a tu prometido? ¿Quieres matarlo del corazón?

Ambos siguieron con su charla de tortolos.

Los ejecutores los observaban a lo lejos, desde los ventanales del pasillo.

― Que envidia, Shijima se va casar y yo aquí, sin poder pescar, aunque sea un novio ―emitió la pelirroja, mientras revolvía un chupetín en su boca.

― Creo que deberías estar más triste, al saber que perdiste la apuesta y me debes dinero ―emitió Naruto con gracia, mientras le extendía la mano en señal de pago.

― Hum, fue una mala apuesta, Mei ―agregó Kakashi con cierta simpatía―. Desde el primer día, se notaba que había química entre estos dos jovencitos. Aunque lo ocultaban con una fachada de seriedad y respeto.

― Pues, siendo sincero, al principio yo pensé que Ann se tiraría al nuevo ―articuló el rubio con aire pensante―. Todos los amantes que le conocimos eran pelirrojos y de una apariencia similar ¿no lo recuerdan? Me pareció raro que con Gaara no tuvo ese tipo de relación.

― Es que a Annichan no le gustan menores ―expresó Mei con aires de sabionda―. Ella me lo dijo una vez.

― Si, puede que sea eso… ―el rubio se rascó la cabeza.

― No, creo que fue algo más complejo ―el cenizo se llevó la mano al mentón―. Su último amante era un recién graduado de la preparatoria, que estaba aquí como ayudante. Esto… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

― ¡Sasori! ―expresaron a coro los ejecutores más jóvenes, pero no como respuesta al anciano, sino porque el mencionado había aparecido detras de ellos.

― ¡Si, el! Recuerdo que Ann se quejaba de lo fogoso que era, bueno no lo decía, pero se notaba…

Sus menores miraron al cenizo, como intentando hacerles seña para que ya no hablase del tema.

― Es malo hablar de los demás a sus espaldas, señor anciano ―emitió con ligera molestia el pelirrojo de ojos cafés, vestido de túnica de laboratorio color blanco y con un informe entre los brazos―. Además… ―sus ojos se tornaron tristes―, Ann disfrutaba de mi compañía, así como yo de la suya. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Me rompió el corazón cuando me dijo que solo quería ser mi amante y no novia…

― Oh, cuanto lo siento jovencito, si… la versión que conociste de ella, no era nada sentimental ―enunció Kakashi, un tanto apenado por ver que lo encontraron chismoseando.

― Si, comprendo eso. Nunca fue alguien que abriese sus sentimientos ―señaló con tristeza Sasori, mientras apretaba el folio que llevaba en una de sus manos―. No es que ahora me importe mucho, pero ¿saben algo de ella? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ―terminó preguntando, con cierto coloreo en sus mejillas.

― No, lo siento ―respondieron a coro los tres ejecutores, mientras negaban de manera sincronizada con la cabeza.

― Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos.

Lo cierto es que, nadie sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera el mismo Gaara.

Cuando llegaron a la escena, Ann acababa de dar fin al asintomático.

La inspectora Shijima se adelantó a todos.

Ann se paró y en silencio, se dio la vuelta, para alejarse de ellos cojeando de un pie, caminando de forma desincronizada.

Apuntaron hacia ella con sus dominators.

Tenía una puntuación de más de 700, pero el color que la representaba era un celeste blanquecino, cuando lo normal debió ser un color negro.

La central no pudo ejecutar órdenes. Nunca habían tenido un caso similar.

Shijima ordenó a todos que bajasen sus armas.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Qué será de ti? ―articuló el pelirrojo con fuerza, para que esta lo escuchase―. Deberías volver con nosotros. Estoy seguro que puedo convencer a Sibyl para que…

La rubia se detuvo en seco, para girar de lado su cabeza, dejando escapar posiblemente su primera sonrisa sincera en años.

― Gracias, pero no.

Fue lo único que emitió para luego volver a daros la espalda y seguir caminando en dirección desconocida.

El Sistema Sibyl no volvió a hablar del tema.

La última vez que las cámaras de seguridad la captaron en sus lentes, fue entrando a la zona pesquera de la ciudad.

Lo más seguro es abandonó el país.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Bueno, creo me excedí un poco de longitud con esta historia. Escribí y escribí todo lo que mi inspirada cabeza tenía en mente. Psycho Pass en un anime que me atrapó de principio a fin, su trama es tan estructurada y perfecta, personajes poco comunes y con una perfecta mezcla de drama policiaco, psicológico, acción y un poco de gore (la recomiendo para quienes disfrutan de estos géneros). Se me volvió irresistible la idea de hacer un AU con mis personajes favoritos de Naruto y Crónicas. Con variaciones notables, obvio, no quiero arruinarles la historia.**

 **Por último, quería dejaros con las equivalencias, por si alguno de ustedes ya conoce esta serie, o piensa verla y quiere reconocer a los personajes.**

 **Gaara como Akane Tsunemori.**

 **Ann como Kougami Shinya.**

 **Shijima como el inspector Ginoza Nobuchika.**

 **Orochimaru como Makishima Shogo.**

 **Kakashi como Masaoka Tomomi.**

 **Naruto como Shusei Kagari.**

 **Mei como Shion Karanomori.**


	9. Día 8: Cumpleaños de Gaara

DIA 8: CUMPLEAÑOS DE GAARA.

Empezaron a cantar y aplaudir mientras su cuñado traía el pastel con una vela encendida.

Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al igual que sus hermanos, alrededor del Kotatsu.

― Vamos Gaara, sopla la vela y pide un deseo ―manifestó el castaño dándole una palmada en su espalda.

Asintió con la cabeza de forma leve, con una expresión un tanto incomoda.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero, en este tipo de situaciones, era inevitable.

Ya hacían casi dos años desde que su hermana mayor se había casado con Nara Shikamaru.

Y era el primer cumpleaños que le celebraban en Konoha.

Algo más tranquilo y privado de lo que habían sido sus anteriores cumpleaños.

¿Un deseo? Meditó por unos segundos. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Personalmente, sentía que lo tenía todo. En un mundo conflictivo, podían ahora vivir con paz. Tenía a su familia y amigos cerca. Solo podía pedir por que esto se hiciese prolongado o eterno.

Aunque sabía que eso no sería posible, y que un simple deseo no erradicaría el mal del mundo. No era un ingenuo. Sabía que era su trabajo, como el Kazekage de la Arena, liderar y trabajar duro para que eso se cumpliese, apoyando y ganándose el apoyo de los demás Kages…

― Gaara, no lo pienses tanto, mira, la vela ya está por la mitad ―emitió indignada Temari al ver que tardaba―. Seguro estás pensando por la paz entre naciones o algo similar. Se egoísta por lo menos una vez en tu vida, y pide un deseo que solo te haga feliz a ti, maldición…

― Ah, lo siento…

Antes de que se inclinase a apagar su vela de cumpleaños, el pequeño Shikadai, que ya gateaba, se subió en el regazo de sus piernas dobladas, ajeno al ambiente que se estaba dando a celebrar.

Gaara bajó su mirada para verlo.

El pequeño infante, lo miró con cara somnolienta, soltó una ligera mueca de alegría y se largó tieso a dormir encima suyo.

Lo agarró con una de sus manos, para que no se deslizase al suelo, mientras que, con la otra, se apoyó a la superficie de la mesa baja, como equilibrio, para luego soplar la flama.

Dejó su deseo como "pendiente" ya que no sabía en que decidirse.

Su familia aplaudió, para luego dividir el pastel y comer juntos.

― Hum, perdona Gaara, Shikadai es bastante relajado, ya se está pareciendo a su padre ―miró a este de reojo, quien casi se atraganto al notar que estaba siendo culpado por lo negativo de sus genes Nara―, le gusta dormir en cualquier lugar, sin importar lo incomodo que puede ser…

― No, está bien, no me molesta ―emitió el pelirrojo, mientras alzaba al pequeño en sus brazos, para luego entregárselo a su hermana―. Ha crecido mucho, hasta lo noto más pesado…

― Hum ¿verdad que sí? Solo come y duerme, eso le está ayudando mucho ―emitió con alegría la rubia, agarrándolo en sus brazos, para luego apoyarlo contra su pecho―. Aunque me preocupa que todavía no pueda andar por sí mismo, los otros niños de su edad ya caminan…

― Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por ello, yo recién empecé a caminar a los casi dos años ―explico Shikamaru con cierto cansancio por el tema.

― Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe… ¡soy su madre!

Y así empezaba otra ligera discusión entre los esposos, bueno, discusión por parte de Temari, que se imponía con su ruda voz, mientras parecía que el Nara murmuraba a su defensa.

La noche llegó.

Al día próximo partiría de nuevo a Sunagakure, junto con Kankuro.

Había venido a Konoha a tener una charla con el Sexto Hokage sobre el proyecto de la vía de trenes que ambos países querían crear entre ellos.

Aunque solo de manera logística, ya que los Señores Feudales se encargarían de la administración de recursos para que se ejecutase la obra.

Irónicamente le sirvió como excusa, para poder pasar tiempo en ir a visitar a su hermana mayor. Estaba tan ocupado con temas de la aldea, que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Al fin y al cabo, de los tres hermanos, era Temari quien organizaba ese tipo de festejos. Kankuro y el no eran para nada detallistas.

Pero fue agradable volver a pasar un tiempo de calidad como este, juntos de nuevo. Bueno, con dos componentes más, por parte de su hermana.

― Para mi cumpleaños, de ser posible también me gustaría que lo pasásemos acá, con Temari ―el castaño se le acerco, al ver que se encontraba solo, sentado al borde del pasillo de madera que tenía la casa.

La luna estaba a su máximo esplendor, e iluminaba el lugar.

― Ah, me gusta la idea, lo tomaré en cuenta ―le respondió el pelirrojo.

Su mayor se sentó a una corta distancia de él, a modo de acompañarlo.

Llevaba consigo un vaso, que posiblemente seria Sake.

Kankuro había encontrado cierto gusto por las bebidas con alcohol, en los últimos años. Esto hizo que levemente se preocupara por él, aunque prefirió dejarlo ser, lo bebía con moderación y no interfería con su cargo y obligaciones militares.

― Gaara ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? ―le preguntó de forma sorpresiva el castaño, como un tanto preocupado.

― ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ―inquirió un tanto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

― No lo sé… hoy te vi bastante conforme cuando tenías a Shikadai en tu regazo ―Kankuro sonrió mientras fijaba su mirada en el estrellado cielo nocturno―. Si bien, yo ya os mencioné que he decidido no casarme ni tener hijos, siento que en parte es mi culpa de que tu este siguiendo mis pasos.

― ¿Pero de que hablas? ―dijo contrariado el Kazekage―. Yo no te estoy imitando. No tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de proyectos de vida. Como Kazekage dedico mi vida y tiempo completo a la…

― Por favor, deja de mentirte a ti mismo, detente ―lo interrumpió su mayor con enojo―. Tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero el brillo en tus ojos expresa algo muy contrario que apenas puedes disimular, no seas hipócrita.

Gaara se quedó en silencio, aturdido por lo que acaba de oír.

― Temari y yo, somos tus hermanos mayores, no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra que te conozca mejor que nosotros ―prosiguió hablando el marionetista―. Puede que al principio pensaras igual que yo, pero… desde lo ocurrido en tu boda fallida, y el casamiento de Temari… tu mirada a cambiado.

― No sé a qué te refieres, yo sigo siendo el mismo…

― Puede que tu carácter y pensamiento sigan siendo el mismo, pero, he notado que miras con cierta envidia o deseo el crecer personal de los que son de nuestra generación. Puedo notar que eres del tipo, que luego de trabajar quiere llegar a casa y convivir con su familia, en vez de salir a divertirse con personas de su edad, sin obligaciones.

― Temari, su familia y tú, son mi familia también…

― Mmm… realmente si no te lo digo de forma directa, tú no te enteras ¿verdad? ―emitió hartado el castaño―. Lo que quiero decir es que pienses seriamente en casarte. No pensando en que sería lo mejor para dejar un sucesor, sino porque es algo que deseas y te podría hacer feliz.

― ¿Casarme? Kankuro… ―Gaara reaccionó un tanto afligido por el tema―. Yo no creo ser apto para eso…

― ¡Deja de excusarte, maldición, nadie es bueno al principio! ―le gritó su mayor completamente molesto―. Si no me crees, toma como ejemplo a los demás ¿Ves a Naruto? Ese idiota ahora está casado y con familia, si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería el primero de nuestra generación en sentar cabeza, años atrás, jamás lo habría creído.

― Ah, pero…

― Hablando de alguien más cercano, esta Temari. Es bonita, pero con ese carácter fuerte y ahombrado que tiene, tenía una sentencia casi segura para quedarse como solterona amargada de por vida, pero encontró a un hombre que la quiere con todo y defectos…

― Kankuro…

― ¡No! Déjame terminar, es importante que entiendas lo que quiero decir…

Pero Gaara no intentaba interrumpirlo por eso, sino por que Temari había aparecido justo detrás del castaño, con una cara nada amigable, seguramente por las palabras de este hacia su persona.

― ¿Quién dices que tenía una sentencia segura como solterona? ―discrepó con rabia la rubia, mientras empuñaba su mano derecha para hacerla aterrizar en la cabeza del castaño.

― ¡Ay! ¿De qué te enojas, si es verdad? ―argumento a su favor Kankuro, mientras se tocaba el chichón que le había brotado en su mollera.

― ¡Ese no es el caso! ¡Deja de usarme como ejemplo!

― ¡Pero es por el bien de Gaara!

― ¡Gaara es mucho más racional y serio que tú! ¿Qué podrías enseñarle?

― ¡Solo le estaba explicando que no debería imitarme y quedarse solo por el resto de su vida! Él es del tipo familiar ¡igual que tú!

― ¿Ah? ¿sobre ese tema hablaban? ―dijo asombrada Temari, mientras se calmaba―. Bueno, pensándolo con seriedad, creo que esta vez tienes razón.

― ¿Verdad que sí?

El pelirrojo se había limitado a observarlos en silencio. Ya una vez en el pasado, no hace mucho, se había enfrentado a Temari junto con su hermano mayor. El resultado no fue agradable.

― Esto… me iré a dormir ―emitió a modo de despedida, tratando de zafar de aquella situación, mientras empezaba a levantarse.

― Espera Gaara ―ordenó la rubia, mientras se sentaba en medio de ellos dos―. Hablemos.

Este volvió a sentarse, un tanto intranquilo.

― No sé qué te haya dicho Kankuro, pero… ―se acercó más a él, para posar su mano en la cabeza de esta, de forma cariñosa.

Algo muy raro, tratándose de Temari.

El pelirrojo, quien tenía la mirada hacia delante, giró un tanto asombrado por ese acto, para verla a los ojos.

― Las palabras suelen decir cosas contrarias a lo que siente el corazón. Cuando ambas partes se encuentren en armonía, entonces sabrás que tu actuar es correcto y sincero. Piénsalo. Piensa y encuentra lo que deseas y lucha por ello, como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, pero que esta vez sea por algo que solo te haga feliz a ti.

Le revolvió su cabeza con ternura, para luego apretar una de sus mejillas, como ya lo había hecho una vez en el pasado.

― Hum… ―fue lo único que logró emitir este, ya que se sentía un tanto apenado por lo acontecido.

― También me gustaría que te casarás, siempre he deseado tener una hermana menor, aunque sea política, con quien hablar de cosas de chicas; pero si tu decisión es seguir "tu camino" solo, está bien también. No te sientas presionados por complacernos.

La rubia se levantó luego de eso.

― Bien, ahora a dormir. Se supone que mañana deben partir temprano ¿no? ―volvió a su carácter serio, para luego soltar un bostezo―. ¿Ah? Kankuro ¡maldito! ¿Eso es alcohol? ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso?! Deja que traiga mi abanico, ya verás… Oi… ―terminó diciendo la mayor de los hermanos, mientras se iba corriendo detrás del castaño, quien se había tomado de golpe lo que restaba del contenido de su vaso, para luego entrar corriendo dentro de su hogar.

― Deja de enojarte ¡tu marido fuma!

― Si, pero muy rara vez y lo dejará cuando Shikadai cumpla veinte.

― Déjame vivir, mandona.

Gaara, de nuevo en silencio, los observó alejarse, con una alegría interna.

Pero no pudo dormir tranquilo, pensando en el tema del deseo personal.

Se preguntaba que si de verdad estaba dando omisión a sus sentimientos.

Partieron de Konoha, como lo habían planificado.

Luego de casi de más de ocho horas de recorrido, se detuvieron para tomar un descanso y abrir el bento que su querida hermana mayor les había preparado para su viaje.

― O cielos, sigue quemando la comida ―frunció el ceño Kankuro mientras masticaba de forma rápida, para evitar saborear, lo máximo posible―. Lo dije antes y lo diré siempre, tiene suerte de que Shikamaru la quiera así…

― No sabe "tan" mal ―emitió Gaara tratando de apoyar a la ausente―. Ha mejorado mucho, a comparación de lo que cocinaba dos años atrás. La cocina nunca ha sido su fuerte.

― Mmm la defiendes porque te favorece…

― Eso no es cierto, solo pienso que estas siendo bastante injusto con tu comentario…

― ¿A sí? Entonces explícame porque tú tienes pulpo frito y yo no.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? tú también tienes.

― Si, pero a ti te dio dos más que a mí.

En eso, el castaño aprovecho el primer descuido y con sus palillos, le robó una de esas pequeñas delicias fritas que tenía en su caja de almuerzo, para llevársela de forma directa a la boca.

― Bien, ahora estamos iguales ―expresó con tranquilidad, masticando aún.

El menor suspiró cansado del ataque infantil que estaba sufriendo su mayor.

A los minutos retomaron la marcha, de forma lenta.

― Por cierto ¿ya te decidiste con lo de tu deseo de cumpleaños? ―preguntó Kankuro, mas por curiosidad, a modo de sacar tema de conversación.

― No ―respondió a secas Gaara.

― Mmm ya veo. Sabes, si yo fuera tu… ―siguió insistiendo con el tema― y me decidiera por el tema de quiero una familia, me centraría en lo que necesito para empezar.

El pelirrojo lo miro de reojo con un ligero interés en el tema, más se mantuvo en silencio.

― Porque una familia completa necesita tener hijos, sin esposa no hay hijos. Los humanos no nos reproducimos por mitosis…

― Ann-sama creó dos seres basados en su propio y único ADN ―respondió este, rompiendo su silencio.

― ¡Ann es un caso único! ―dijo con indignación el castaño―. Además, esos clones que tiene de ella misma, difícilmente podrían llamarse "sus hijos". Volviendo al tema que interesa, necesitarías una esposa. Como no te relacionas mucho con las chicas, sería un gran obstáculo.

― Pero yo hablo con muchas mujeres ―objetó el pelirrojo un tanto confundido.

― Mujeres con las que hablas de otras cosas, no solo trabajo ―resumió el marionetista―. Haber, mencióname cinco.

― Bueno… esta Temari…

― Idiota, estamos hablando de chicas que podrían ser un buen prospecto de esposa. Temari no entra ahí.

― Ah, cierto. Esto… también hablo con Shijima, fuera del trabajo ―enunció Gaara, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, tratando de recordar a otras mujeres con las que hubiese hablado de forma empática―. A veces me encuentro con Ann-sama de forma casual mientras recorro la aldea, y terminamos hablando de algún tema en común… Una vez también tuve una charla amigable con Shun, su asistente, pero se trataba sobre ella, así que no se si cuenta como trabajo o no… Creo que esas son todas las mujeres que recuerdo.

― Apenas me diste tres nombres y una de ellas es bastante mayor, podría ser nuestra madre, si te pones a pensar… pero creo que es viuda ―Kankuro se cruzó de brazos analizando mientras miraba de forma seria hacia el frente―. ¿Te gustan mayores?

― ¿Mayores? ―repitió de forma ingenua el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de niño tonto―. No entiendo…

― Bueno, descartándola, solo tendrías dos posibles candidatas para el puesto ―agregó el castaño de forma seria y calculadora―. Shijima ¿Qué piensas de ella? ¿Te agrada?

― ¿Hum? Ella es agradable. También es bastante seria y tranquila. No me desagrada.

― ¿Y te parece bonita? ―remató su mayor, al parecer disfrutando el momento de poner a su menor en una situación bochornosa.

Gaara por su parte, al escuchar esa última pregunta, recordó la vez que Shijima y el pasaron la noche juntos en el desierto desolado, tomando té. También cuando despertó en la cueva subterránea, recostado en regazo de esta, para luego verla sin sus lentes.

― Si… ―se limitó a responder.

" _Vaya, vaya… creo que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Tenemos algo aquí" pensó Kankuro con cierta picardía que reflejo en su mirada._

― Bien, me causa cierta molestia tener que preguntarte esto, pero ya que ella me rechazó de forma directa y clara. No tengo otra… Ann-san ¿ella te agrada de alguna forma? ¿Te parece bonita? ―inquirió con resignación el castaño.

Gaara se tomó su tiempo para responder.

Haciendo una retrospectiva. Su relación era y seguía siendo bastante conflictiva. Ahora que lo meditaba, era la primera vez que pensaba en ella como mujer. Se preguntó por qué no lo había notado antes. Era alguien, que hasta el presente no podía comprender su actuar ni pensar. Era grosera con él, hasta la fecha no lo llamaba por su nombre y a veces le ponía apodos ofensivos (por culpa de uno de ellos, mando a aumentar la medida de su pantalón, para que fuese más suelto). Pero no la veía como una mala persona… al haber conocido parte de su pasado, podía entender el por qué tenía esa desagradable personalidad. Y en raras ocasiones hasta era amable y con disposición a ayudar, así no se lo pidieras.

Era una princesa en su clan, el cual era conocido por ser portadores de una belleza innata. Así que solo un ciego podría de que no tenía su encanto físico.

― No lo sé, Ann-sama es tan ―se detuvo al ver que no encontraba una palabra para expresar lo que pensaba―, bueno es "Ann-sama". Tiene una gran belleza heredada de su clan. No por nada los nobles se le declaraban, pero… no me imagino viéndola con otros ojos…

― ¿Ella te confunde o te produce miedo?

― No lo sé, podría ser una combinación de ambas…

Kankuro no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risotada al escucharlo.

― Seria el primer hombre que rechaza a la mujer con el mayor record de hombres que rechazó.

― No comprendo la gracia de la situación.

― Viniendo de ti, no me sorprende, en fin, volviendo al tema ―dijo el castaño recuperando la compostura―. Eso quiere decir que Shijima sería la "candidata" ideal ¿no?

Gaara se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, mientras giraba su rostro en dirección contraria a su hermano, para que este no viese su reacción.

― No recuerdo haber dicho que me había decidido por el deseo de tener mi propia familia ―disimuló, mientras tosía con discreción para que su voz no se tornase nerviosa.

― ¿Ah? Pero si estabas interesado escuchándome, hasta me respondiste lo que te pregunte…

― Sera mejor que aceleremos el paso, debemos llegar a la frontera antes del anochecer.

― Oye Gaara, no me esquives. Acepta que si estas interesado.

Su menor empezó a correr, para luego ser secundado por el marionetista, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que ya no podría hacerlo hablar más.

" _Kankuro es muy astuto, un poco más y me hubiera puesto en una situación comprometedora… y creer que todo esto se inició con ese "deseo" de cumpleaños",_ pensó Gaara mientras aumentaba la velocidad, para tratar de no seguir meditando en ello.

FIN.


	10. Bonus: Baile Samba

TEMA BONUS:

BAILE SAMBA.

Leía con rapidez, para luego soltar la hoja en la superficie de su escritorio y golpearla con su sello. ― Maldición, ha este paso no llegaré para el almuerzo… Bufó con aburrimiento, para luego tomar un sorbo de su café ya tibio, debido a la hora. Se preguntó por primera vez que se sentiría ser un ninja común, de bajo rango, que salía libremente de la aldea, acompañando a mercaderes como escolta, ayudando a ancianos a transportarse a otros pueblos cercanos cargándoselos en la espalda o encargándose de alguna bestia del desierto que atormentase a los pastores del norte del País del Viento y sus rebaños. Sin duda sería algo mejor que estar recluida en ese cráter infestado de gente al que llamaban Sunagakure. No es que siguiese odiando al mundo, pero alguien que había estado desde su niñez trabajando en atención al público, sin duda habría criado un mal genio y ganas de estar en soledad. Unos ruidos desde el pasillo que colindaba con su oficina, la sacó de sus pensares.

― Lo siento, Draco-sama, pero… Ann-sama se encuentra ocupada con el papeleo, por favor, entiéndalo…

Sin duda, era la voz de Shun. Tan tierna, pero sin fuerza para hacerse respetar.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió, para entrar de forma fugaz, su extrovertido hermano seguido de la castaña.

― Disculpe Ann-sama, pero el señorito no me escuchaba ―enunció angustiada Shun, mientras se apoyaba en el mástil de la puerta, cansada por correr detrás del noble niño.

―Descuida Shun, Draco casi no escucha a nadie. Puedes seguir con lo tuyo ―le respondió la rubia, con cierta calma. La asistenta asintió para luego desaparecer de escena. Draco ya se había acomodado, sentándose en uno de los bordes del enorme escritorio, con una cara bastante alegre.

― Hermana, me alegra encontrarte aquí, necesito de tu ayuda ―emitió el niño rubio con entusiasmo, apretando los puños, a la altura de sus hombros.

― ¿Mi ayuda? Eres lo autosuficiente para hacer lo que quieras, por tu cuenta ―dijo su hermana arqueando una ceja con ligera preocupación―. ¿Se te ha presentado algún problema liderando el clan? ¿Alguno de los sub-lideres te está causando problemas? Si es algo de eso, solo dame los detalles y me encargare…

― ¡No! ¡No es nada referente al clan! Que exagerada eres hermana ―le interrumpió Draco con cierta angustia, al ver lo sería que se ponía―. Todo va perfecto con los asuntos del clan. El asunto es otro…

― Ya veo. Ahora estoy atrasada con mi trabajo, y si no es algo de extremada importancia lo que vienes a decirme, trátalo con alguno de los sirvientes del clan.

Draco puso una expresión decaída al escucharla.

Ciertamente, su hermana seguía siendo alguien cortante y fría.

― Esta bien, ya no te molestaré más… perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo. Se levantó de un salto, para caminar de forma lenta hacia la salida, con semblante triste.

― Bien… te escucharé, pero deja de usar tu táctica de dar pena ¿entendiste? ―expresó con resignación la Taiyō, quien la observaba de reojo.

El niño rubio, en un pestañeo volvió a ella, casi a la velocidad de la luz del sol, para sentarse en su regazo, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

― Veras hermana, hace un par de días, me reuní con Kankuro-san, ya sabes el hermano de Gaara nii-sama, que tiene cabello y ojos color caca ―empezó a explicarse el rubio de forma relajada y entusiasta―. No es que me agrada, y quisiera ver su colección de marionetas que todos profesan que tiene, pero ―se justificó, ya que no quería aceptar su interés hacia ese tipo de armas ninjas― con un poco de palabrería, logré sacarle un poco de información de su última visita a Konohagakure…

― Ah… oí por medio de Shun, que el Kazekage y sus hermanos habían viajado a la Hoja, por motivos administrativos y una cumbre solicitada por los 5 kages ¿Qué hay que te interesa tanto en todo eso? Los Taiyō debemos mantener un perfil político bajo, es lo mejor…

― Lo sé, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes ―prosiguió su menor―, no sé si estés enterada, pero pronto se realizará la boda del héroe que salvó el mundo de Kaguya, yo solo logré verlo a la distancia en el campo de batalla, aquel a quien llaman… ― Uzumaki Naruto… ―le interrumpió de nuevo, con cierto aire de cansancio, al recordar al mencionado―. Gracias al impertinente Kazekage, lo conocí en persona, no hace mucho, es igual de idiota que el… no, creo que es el idiota más idiota que he conocido ―su voz se tornó más relajada, hasta ganas le dieron de soltar una risa, más se contuvo―. Es irónico que un muchacho como el, nos haya salvado.

― Debe ser el "poder rubio" ―emitió con orgullo el niño, recordando la leyenda antigua de que los humanos, en el origen de los tiempos, solo eran de cabello negro, castaño, azul y rojo, y que cuando Ra bajó a la tierra, sus hijos nacieron rubios como él, para luego hacer aparecer la variedad de colores que existían actualmente―. Puedo apostar que genes perdidos de nuestros antepasados corren por sus venas, más sabiendo que es hijo del Destello Amarrillo, el 4to Hokage.

― Es posible, pero es así con medio mundo. Casi un tercio de la población mundial se calcula que es rubia. Pero desde el punto de vista de las castas y nobleza, es solo un plebeyo con súper poderes. Los de Konoha no usan el mismo esquema que Suna, la sangre lineal y noble no corre por las venas de sus líderes. En fin, prosigue con lo que tengas que decirme.

― Pues, varios líderes importantes de todo el mundo han sido invitados a la boda de Uzumaki Naruto, incluyéndonos, y por supuesto Gaara-niisama también…

― Ah, eso era obvio, todo el mundo sabe que son amigos…

― Y Kankuro-san me comento que Gaara-niisama esta pensando hacerle un regalo adecuado para la situación, que pensaba bailar un estilo de música exótica llamada "Samba", pero parece que se echó para atrás con la idea, supongo porque es consciente de que no es tan bueno en el baile.

La rubia se quedó procesando la información con una cara entre asombrada e impactada.

― ¿El cabeza de tomate piensa bailar samba en una celebración así de importante? ―articuló con voz desconfiada e incrédula.

Le fue imposible no imaginárselo en su mente.

El ver al pelirrojo con un atuendo exótico, de colores vivos y plumas de colores en la espalda, hizo que se aguantará una risa que estaba por salir de su interior.

Pero las palabras de su querido hermano menor que vendrían a continuación, haría que su humor desapareciese.

― Si, y se me vino la gran idea de que podrías ayudarle con su regalo, enseñándole a bailar esa clase de danza ―el niño se levantó de un salto, para luego tratar de imitar un paso de ese baile con cierta gracia―. Tu eres una profesional en todo tipo de baile, lo ayudaras ¿verdad?

― Olvídalo, ni lo sueñes. Me pides demasiado ―respondió de inmediato, para luego fijar de nuevo su atención en sus papeles.

― Pero… prometiste que me ayudarías…

― Dije que te escucharía, nunca prometí nada ―le aclaró mientras agarraba el sello y lo impregnaba en su tinta, para luego estamparla en una hoja, en otra y otra más.

No podía creer que había cedido a los caprichos de su menor. Se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta que guardaba el despacho del Kazekage. Con los brazos ocupados por la caja que llevaba, toco a la puerta, golpeando con un pie.

― Kazekage, soy Ann-sama, vengo por parte de Draco ―pronunció a modo de presentarse. Desde el interior de la oficina, luego de unos segundos, se escuchó una respuesta, invitándola a pasar.

Hacia un tanto de tiempo que no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra entre ellos, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera tranquilamente incómodo.

― Debo mencionar que me siento un tanto asombrado de que haya venido ―emitió el pelirrojo con cierta intriga, al verla llegar con una caja―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

La rubia, con su típica actitud molesta, se acercó a su escritorio, para luego ponerla la caja delante.

― Ayudaría que dejara de tener ideas estúpidas, como el querer aprender a bailar samba, para mostrarlo en una boda como regalo excéntrico ―expresó para luego abrir la caja y mostrarle su contenido.

Gaara arqueo su frente inexistente de cejas, para luego sentir una ligera molestia.

¿Dónde había escuchado eso de "bailar samba" antes? Una respuesta instantánea cruzó su mente.

Kankuro.

Todo esto era culpa de Kankuro, quien al parecer seguía insistiendo con su idea del baile.

Se disculpó con la Jefa médico, explicándole que todo era un malentendido creado por su hermano mayor, para luego irse menos molesta de lo que esperaba, por haber venido en vano, a ofrecerle su ayuda.

― Comprendo, de todas formas, se queda con la caja, no pienso cargar con eso de nuevo, adiós ―fue lo último que dijo la Taiyō antes de desaparecer de escena.

Habían pasado más de diez años de aquel entonces.

La caja con el atuendo de bailarín de samba fue encontrada por Shinki y sus hermanos, en el depósito de la mansión donde vivían.

― Nunca pudiera imaginarme que en su juventud bailaba samba, padre ―articuló Yodo, con el traje en brazos, sentada a un lado de este, al igual que sus hermanos.

El pelirrojo volvió a sentir la misma angustia que en el pasado.

― No, nunca bailé. Ese traje es un regalo, consecuencia de una idea descabellada que tuvo Kankuro, hace mucho tiempo ―aclaró.

― Ya veo, pero ¿Quién se lo regaló? ―dijo Shinki con ligera curiosidad. Gaara guardó silencio por varios segundos, mientras una mueca indescriptible se dibujó en sus labios.

― Ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir ―emitió con autoridad paterna, cambiando de tema, levantándose del sofá y llevándose consigo aquel traje raro.

Los niños obedecieron sin queja.

El Kazekage los había adoptado hace años, cuando apenas habían dejado de ser bebés.

Lo conocían lo bastante, como para saber que cuando no quería hablar de un tema en particular, no tenía caso insistir.

Se despidieron, para luego dirigirse a sus habitaciones en silencio.

O, por lo menos, así lo hicieron dos de ellos. Shinki se quedó parado en la entrada del salón, en completo silencio, aunque su mirada exigía a gritos una respuesta.

Ese niño, en palabras de Kankuro, quien en ese momento se encontraría con su escuadrón que lideraba bebiendo en algún bar discreto de la aldea; era igual de terco, serio e instintivo que su padre adoptivo.

― Quiero creer que no pensarás pasar la noche ahí parado con tal de que te responda, no me obligues a ser más severo ―le advirtió su padre, mientras salía del lugar con la caja en una mano, para luego apagar la luz del lugar con la otra.

― Esa persona que le dio ese traje ¿es la misma que le dio los demás objetos que hay en el depósito? ―preguntó directo el niño, con seguridad e intriga a su voz―. Solo quiero saber eso, por favor.

Gaara, quien ya caminaba por el pasillo de su hogar, con rumbo al depósito para guardar tal caja, lo escuchó con claridad.

― Si, es la misma persona. Ahora ve a dormir con tus hermanos.

Shinki asintió, para luego declinar su cabeza a modo de despedida, a pesar que su padre caminaba dándole la espalda.

― Buenas noches, padre.

FIN.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.

¡Hola! Aquí terminando el especial de la GaaraWeek2018, dos meses después… nadie me iguala(? Uy, no sé cómo explicar la sensación que sentí al escribir este capítulo. Quería darles otra noticia sobre la continuación de "CRONICAS DE LA ARENA". Lamentablemente, voy a cancelar la secuela… Nha mentira, es broma, es broma. Pero, si va a ver un ligero retraso en su estreno. Aun no tengo una fecha exacta, pero no será mucho. Cuando lo sepa, os estaré avisando, ya sea por mi página de facebook "El Mundo Surreal de Ei II" o por una nota extra al final de esta o la historia de Crónicas.

Un abrazo.


End file.
